Harry Potter and The Alternate Universe
by missingmara
Summary: Harry Potter is hurled into an alternate universe where his parents are alive and there is no boy-who-lived. Will he continue on the life that was stolen from him? Or will he try to find his way back?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** All characters and situations in this archive are based on the Harry Potter series which is owned but not limited to J.K. Rowling, her publishers or Warner Bros. This story is not associated, authorised or approved by the above.

**A/N:** This story is canon through to the end of book seven (before the epilogue). This is the first story I have ever written, so please be gentle.

Chapter One: Falling Awake

* * *

**HARRY POTTER MISSING**

The Boy-Who-Lived, otherwise known as The Chosen One, has been missing since last Tuesday.

He did not return home from his job at the ministry, where he is training to be an Auror.

The disappearance of the nineteen year old man, who conquered You-Know-Who at the famous Battle of Hogwarts, has stunned public.

It has not been released whether dark activity was involved, although rumours of kidnapping and revenge from former followers of He Who Must Not Be Named have circulated, creating wide panic across the nation.

Though Minister for Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt has reassured the public that there is no danger or recent death eater activity, he did not comment on the whereabouts of Harry Potter.

It has only been a year since the-Boy-Who-Lived stopped the second war. He received Order of Merlin First Class as well as a place in the Wizengamot court.

He was last seen leaving the ministry on Tuesday evening but did not arrive at his house.

He was reported missing that week.

The disappearance of one of the most powerful wizards in Britain has certainly shaken the public as everyone is asking, where is in the world is Harry Potter?

One week earlier...

Sunlight passed through the windows and settled on a lump of jet black hair. The figure was curled in a blanket in the middle of the room. As the sun crept higher on that summer morning, the lump began to move. A hand shot out of the covers and flicked in the direction of the window, causing the curtains to close with a swishing sound. The boy then proceeded to roll over and dig himself further within the soft bed.

The sound of a banging door startled the boy into opening his eyes. He looked upon a man with black hair like his own, but it fell elegantly around his head framing his handsome face and startling warm eyes. Sirius walked over to Harry and pulled the blankets off him revealing a teenage boy wearing nothing but a pair of pyjama pants and displaying his toned chest and arms.

"Happy birthday Harry! Hurry up and get up, everyone's been waiting downstairs for you," Sirius said while pulling the curtains open, "you better be down there in one minute or I'll hex you into your next birthday." He called over his shoulders while walking out the door.

If Sirius had stopped for a second to look closely at the boy, he would have seen that Harry was frozen in shock with his eyes wide open and staring at the empty doorway where his long dead godfather had just left the room.

Harry just shook his head, still drowsy with sleep, and with another flick of his wrist the curtains were closed and the blanket around him. He wasn't sure how long he had slept but it felt like seconds before he heard a rather loud tap. He opened his eyes and looked towards the window; heavy curtains prevented the sun from flooding into the room. It did not, however, prevent what sounded an awful lot like an owl tapping on his window at that ungodly hour. Harry just tilted his head and squinted his brilliant green eyes towards the now empty window as a white owl came flying into his room. The bird held several letters and what looked like parcels. Harry wondered how Hedwig had managed this load. Wait. Hang on a second. Hedwig?

Harry stared at the bird he had lost two years ago. But there she was, looking the same as the day he last saw her. The owl looked at him, before nipping his fingers affectionately and taking off before settling on a gold perch. That was when Harry noticed the room.

He looked around and noticed he was in a boy's bedroom and it was not his.

Harry was instantly on alert as he jumped out of the bed and looked for his wand. It was sitting on his night stand. There were also his old glasses and a lamp, as well as a couple of books. Before he distracted himself he looked up and nearly yelled out loud. He looked like he was sixteen or seventeen. However he looked different than what he did 3 years ago. He looked healthy; he didn't look malnourished. On the contrary he looked like he had been cared for. His hair was its usual mess sticking up at every end, and his skin was still pale but not in an unnatural way. Harry was not sure what to think. Maybe he was dreaming. He thought he could remember dreaming of Sirius trying to wake him up but he wasn't sure.

Harry lifted the fringe of his hair and sure enough there was his famous lightning shaped scar. He couldn't escape it even in his dreams but he had long ago accepted it was who he was. Harry shrugged at his reflection; maybe Hermione had given him an ageless potion instead of the usual dreamless sleeping potion by mistake, though Hermione never made mistakes. Harry wasn't sure what was going on.

Harry bent down to grab his glasses. He hadn't needed them since he got his eyesight fixed. Sure enough when he put them on his eyesight became fuzzy and couldn't really focus on anything. Putting them back on the nightstand, he noticed a framed picture he did not see before. He picked it up and stared.

It was a photograph of what looked like two adults and two children. It was himself, Harry realised, at what looked like age eleven or twelve. He was staring at the camera holding his head high as he showed off his Hogwarts robes he wore. His photographic self seemed to secretly trying to pinch a girl next to him, with deep red hair and hazel eyes. He thought it was Ginny at first but when he looked closer he realised he had never seen her before. He looked at himself again, every now and then he would gaze up at, wait a second, at his father? Why was he in a photo with his father at this age? It was then that he noticed the other adult was his mother. Now Harry was angry. His mother looked at her family with the most beautiful smile on her face and smiled cheekily when James planted a kiss on her cheek. Who could do such a thing? To display all Harry had lost, this was plain horrible. Harry's eyes filled with moisture looking at his mother and father. They looked so real and happy and although it was a wonderful sight it also pulled at his gut reminding him that this was not his life and this was not his room.

I must be out of my mind. That was the thought that circled Harry's head as he looked around the room. It looked like a typical teenage room. A wizard room of course, with the Quidditch posters and the broomstick in the corner. He noticed the owl again. It couldn't be Hedwig. She was dead. Where the hell was he? He looked at the bed again and noticed the mail he received. Picking the letters up he noticed they were all addressed to Harry Potter, Potter Manor. He had never been to the Potter Manor before. What was going on? Was this some sick twisted prank that someone was pulling? Or maybe he was in some weird dimension where his parents were alive and he had a sister as well as Sirius who is indeed alive and just walked out of this room not five minutes ago. Harry actually laughed out loud at that one. There was a tap at the door and someone called out his name.

"Whoever is out there, come on in so I can hex you so much you won't ever be able to walk again. That wasn't a very nice trick you pulled. Come on in before I blast the door open!" Harry shouted.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU YELLING ABOUT?" Harry looked towards the door way with his wand pulled as he saw James and Lily Potter walk into the room. His mother was frowning at him but his dad just looked curious.

* * *

It was that moment that the boy-who-lived fainted.

"I bet he went out last night the little bugger."

"James there might be something wrong with him, maybe we should take him to St Mungo's."

"Are you kidding Lils he hates hospitals."

"I know! But what if-"

"He's fine, should be waking up soon."

"James Potter he is NOT fine! He fainted for Merlin's sake!"

"I thought you'd be used to it by now."

SMACK. The sound of flesh slapping flesh filled the room followed by more angry shouts.

"I thought I heard shouting, the boy still not up?"

"No Padfoot he fainted. I ran a diagnostic spell but it just said he fainted due to stress."

"Stress? What's he got to stress about? It's his birthday!"

Ahhh. Harry Potter's eyelids quivered as he tried to remember where he was. Suddenly it all came rushing back to him and his eyes snapped open. He realised he was lying in bed. It was the one he woke up in this morning but how did he get there?

He looked to his right to see three bickering adults in the form of his father, mother and godfather.

They were standing next to the bed, arguing over what to do. They had yet to realise he was wide awake and staring at them with suspicion, desire and sadness.

Harry shut his eyes before they realised he was awake. Ok, I have to calm down, Harry told himself. There are three dead people in the room, no big deal. Their voices were dulling and he heard one person walk out the room and close the door. Good only two imposters to worry about. Harry quickly planned the best method of disarming these two bastards that pretended to be his parents.

A hand reached out to push Harry's hair back from his face. Without thinking, Harry flinched and opened his eyes to see a pair of brilliant eyes staring back at him. Harry hissed at the woman hovering over him and jumped off the bed rolling into a defensive crouch, his wand pointing steadily in their direction.

Lily and James just stared at their son who was looking at them with an expression they had never seen across his face. It was filled with anger and sadness but also a desperate longing.

"Harry what are you-"

"Who are you?" Harry growled. "If you don't tell me this instant I swear-"

"Harry what do you mean?" Lily cried looking shocked and concerned at the sight of her only son moving his wand to point directly at her heart. "We're your parents! Are you ok? Have you-"

"SHUT UP! If you don't tell me who you are, you _will _join my parents," yelled Harry, his voice getting angrier. The lights started to flicker and his glasses, still placed on the bedside table, began to rattle softly.

"Whoa, calm down Harry," said James with an equally shocked and stern voice.

Harry was very confused. Who were these people? They were obviously no one Harry knew, for no one would ever stoop this low. Could they be ex-death eaters? No, they would have killed him while he was unconscious and you can't use polyjuice potion on dead people. Was he going mad? That was possible but he felt perfectly normal. Well, as normal as Harry got.

'James' and 'Lily' were still staring at him with looks of caution and concern. James was now eyeing him suspiciously. Harry was still trying to work out what to do while his wand was pointing at Lily.

"Lower your wand Harry." Instead of doing what James said, Harry narrowed his eyes and twitched his wand to point directly at James' head.

"That's it young man-"

"Lily stop," the redhead turned glare at James but he kept his eyes boring into Harry's." Harry, what did I say to you last night before you went to bed? If you _are _Harry Potter you would know this."

Harry looked at James with obvious confusion across his face. Why was he questioning him? What did he mean _if_? Everyone knew who he was. Who else could he be?

"I am doing the questioning here," said Harry before James could repeat the question.

"It's not Harry," James muttered to Lily, low enough for Harry not to hear. Lily looked shocked and a little scared for a moment before anger and determination masked her face.

Both James and Lily's wands were out and pointed at Harry before he even blinked. Damn, thought Harry, with their fast reflexes they will be a challenge.

With no warning, James waved his wand and a red beam of light shot out aimed right at Harry's chest. Harry quickly yelled "protego" and dived into the nearby bathroom after firing two spells in his parents direction.

Harry was, of course, a very capable wizard and hated to run away from a fight. However when he didn't know where he was or what was going on, he felt it was acceptable to choose flight over fight. That thought followed a loud pop as he dissapparated.

"Shit," said James punching a pillow as he fell onto the bed. Lily approached the bathroom cautiously but came back almost instantly confirming that Harry, or whoever he was, had gone.

"Well we know that definitely wasn't Harry as he can't apparate yet." She looked at James as she said this.

He didn't meet her eyes but then looked up startled as if realising something suddenly. "Lily if that wasn't Harry then where is he?"

* * *

HARRY POTTER FOUND AT LAST!

Last night Harry James Potter was brought into St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries after his disappearance a week ago sent people into a panic.

He was found unconscious in the forest surrounding Godric's Hollow.

This village is known as the location for which Harry Potter first triumphed against You-Know-Who in 1981.

Sources say he was suffering from memory loss and dehydration when he was brought into the hospital that evening.

The Minister for Magic has yet to comment on his whereabouts this last week but has stated yet again that there has been no recent death eater activity.

Wizards all around Brittan are able to breathe again knowing their hero is safe.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Revelations

* * *

With a loud pop, Harry appeared on top of a grassy hill. His eyes searched for the familiar sight of The Burrow and sure enough he saw the building in the distance. He breathed a sigh of relief. He couldn't really describe the feeling he got when he saw the Weasley's home. However other people would know it was a feeling of coming home.

He started the short walk to the lopsided house, a smile appearing on his face. Ron and Hermione would know what to do. Well Hermione would. Once he assessed the situation he could go back and kill those people that dare to call themselves 'his parents'.

Harry felt his pocket for his moleskin pouch that Hagrid had gotten him for his seventeenth birthday, but when he reached for it he realised he was wearing just his pajama pants and nothing else. In the confusion this morning he forgot what he had been wearing. Quickly, Harry transfigured his pants into basic black wizarding robes. Thank God he still had his wand, although the thought of not knowing where all his personal belongings that he kept on his person at all times was disconcerting.

He considered going back to the house but he knew that was a bad idea. First he would see what the Weasley's thought of the situation, and then maybe he would inform the Order. Though he didn't want to attract any more attention and cause people panic. The wizarding world was slowly rebuilding after the second war. Yes, people were happy that the war was over but it was at a high price. Looking into the eyes of any wizard he passed he saw relief and joy but mostly sadness and a terrible loss. He knew his eyes reflected the same feelings but he couldn't help it. Every death, even of those strangers he didn't even know was felt by the boy-who-lived. He knew it wasn't his fault, it was Voldemort's and he was dead. But he was still Harry and he couldn't help the thoughts of ending the war sooner with less pointless casualties from surfacing in his mind.

Harry Potter started to quicken his pace as he reached the outsides of the Burrows borders. The wards were keyed to let Harry in so he did not hesitate when he reached the boundary and strode purposefully down the path. In no time Harry was at the front door and knocked once before entering the home and bellowing, "RON. HERMIONE. I NEED YOUR HELP!"

Doors banged in the house before Ron appeared out of nowhere and smiled at his best friend.

"Harry! We weren't going to come over till later." Ron beamed at Harry as he said, "Well now we are both seventeen, shall we have a duel? Let's go in the backyard though Mum's around here somewhere."

"What are you talking about?" Harry looked at Ron as though he was out of his mind. "Look Ron something weird's happening." Harry then went on to explain how he woke up in a room he has never seen before and some people were pretending to be his parents. Ron just looked at Harry with surprise at first, but once Harry was finished Ron smirked and yelled,

"Think you would get me that easily did you! Sorry Fred and George but you're going to have to try harder than that if you want to get me back for last week."

Harry Potter was very confused. Did he just say Fred? No, of course he didn't. Hardly anyone in the Weasley family could talk about Fred in such a casual manner. He would never say Fred and George in the same sentence. Something was definitely not right. Then Harry made a decision, "Ron mate, let's just go outside ok, so I can whip your arse in that duel." Ron only smirked at Harry; his best friend was back to normal. He grabbed his wand and waited for Harry to exit the house before closing the door behind him.

Molly Weasley was just starting to make lunch for everyone when she heard the sound of the fire flaring up. She turned and jumped as she caught site of James Potters head in the fireplace looking very distressed.

"James, is everything ok? What's wrong?" cried Molly as she hurried over to him.

"Molly have you seen Harry?"

"Yes he just went outside with Ron."

"Oh."

James was thinking very quickly. Was this his Harry? Or the imposter? How could he tell the difference without alerting him of his presence? Well he would just have to go and find out. If it wasn't Harry, Ron could be in danger. "Molly, is it alright if I come through?"

"Sure, I was just fixing up some lunch." Molly was still unsure of James' behavior but stepped aside to let him through. James was in the room in an instant and was closely followed by Lily Potter. She looked very upset; it was then that Molly knew that something was definitely not right.

"Molly, something happened this morning..." James processed to tell Molly about what happened as Lily walked over to a window overlooking the Weasley's garden, she spotted Harry and Ron walking and laughing together. Then Harry stopped suddenly and raised his wand at his best friend. Oh no, Lily thought as she yelled at James to contact the Order before rushing outside to help.

Harry felt Ron walking behind him as they went around to the side of the house. Harry didn't know what to do. Ron had said something and was looking at him expectantly. Harry laughed at his expression, but that seemed to be what Ron was waiting for as he joined in. They were both laughing now and Harry forgot his troubles for a second, but came to his senses and raised his wand at Ron. Ron, who was expecting this just smirked at Harry and reached inside his robes to pull out his wand.

"Let's finally see who's the better dueler now Potter."

Harry heard the amusement in his best friend's voice but was still suspicious of Ron; this could all be a trick, what was Ron's secret question again?

"Oh Ron," Harry yelled at the still smirking boy who was urging him to continue, "Where did you and Hermione first kiss?"

Ron stared blankly at Harry for a second before bursting out laughing. "Good one Harry! Thought you would distract me that easily, well you have another thing coming." Without further hesitation Ron cried out, "stupefy" and the red jet of light flew towards Harry's chest. Harry dived out of the way, his eyes wide with horror and shock.

Ron didn't know the answer. This was not Ron.

Harry sent his own stupefy spell at Ron, who just managed to duck out of the way. He heard steps behind him but he didn't want to take his eyes of Ron who was looking at Harry like this was all in good fun. Harry jumped to his left, so Ron was now on his side and the person coming would be in his field of vision. Ron just cocked his head to the side and raised an eyebrow before sending another curse his way. Harry shielded it easily but jumped in shock as Lily Potter rushed over to them, James right behind her and Mrs. Weasley looking worried, her wand out and pointing in his direction.

Ron was now looking confused at his mother and his best friends' parents, "Mr. and Mrs. Potter what's going on?"

"Get away from him Ron!" yelled James.

Harry's eyes narrowed at him and his wand was now pointing in his direction. Four to one were not very good odds he thought.

"Why? Is there something wrong? Is everyone ok?"

Ron was still standing next to Harry, his wand pointing at his chest as if he was just about to send another jinx in his direction. Molly reached her son and stood protectively in front of him, shushing her son's protests and silencing him with a look.

Ron now turned to Harry in realisation. That was not Harry Potter.

James stood looking at the imposter; he reached Lily and stood in front of her like a shield. Lily of course just sighed and moved to stand next to James, not taking her eyes off the boy. Harry had not moved since he had pointed the wand at James' heart.

Harry was fuming. How dare they show up! He wanted to blast them off their feet. He was still hesitant in attacking these people because after all they were identical to his parents. His father was himself except taller and older with hazel eyes. He looked weary, like he just wanted a good night's sleep. The woman beside him was just as beautiful as Harry last saw her, on that night with the help of a little black stone stuck to a ring. Her hair was shorter though and she held herself in the same manner as James, as though they had seen too much and done too little. Her eyes, though, her _eyes_ were exactly the same. It was different seeing them in person. Of course Harry had seen them in photographs and the few occasions he had seen her ghostly form. Now they were bright and right in front of him, looking at him with anger and fear.

Only a few seconds had passed since the adults had joined Ron and Harry but it felt longer. Harry didn't know what to do. He was so confused. He had to escape. He had to leave. Without any warning Harry sent a stupefy spell at James and ducked, running into the trees that bordered the Weasley house, casting a shield charm on himself as he went.

James easily blocked the spell and ran after Harry straight away, Lily right behind him. Ron and Molly were yelling at them but he couldn't make out what they were saying. The trees were huge, the canopy blocked out much of the bright sun that was now high in the sky. James quickly cast a point-me spell before veering off to the right sending silent stupefy spells into Harry's direction.

Harry was fast. He knew he could outrun most people. However he must have gotten that from his parents as he heard twigs being broken and the sound of running footsteps close behind him. How was he going to get out of this one? Then he remembered something he read once; when searching for someone, people hardly ever look above eye level. With this in mind, Harry jumped onto the next tree before climbing up as fast as he could, sitting between the trunk and the leaves. He could still see the forest floor and at that instant James and Lily ran past. He knew they could still find him. They were wizards after all. Harry silently made his way down the tree, jumping the last few meters. As soon as his feet hit the ground he was off, running in the opposite direction.

James and Lily were still running in the direction James' wand said Harry was in. After a few minutes they realised they weren't getting any closer and James performed the spell again to make sure they still had the right direction. To his and Lily's irritation the wand spun in the opposite direction. "Come on," Lily said softly before tugging his hand and they both set out in the direction of their 'son'.

Harry was lost. He thought he knew the Weasley property like the back of his hand, but apparently not. To be fair he never played hide and seek in the trees that bordered the house before. He tried again to apparate but the wards must have been up still. Suddenly a red light zoomed past his head, missing him by inches.

"There he is!" a familiar voice shouted. A group of about five or six wizards surrounded Harry, most of them hid in shadows cast by the huge trees but he didn't need to see their faces to know they were not friendly. He ducked as red lights surrounded him. He had to distract them and quickly.

"Hmm I thought I caught all you death eaters already. Oh well I was starting to get bored anyway," Harry shouted while shielding against the growing stream of spells.

Voices filled the small clearing, denying it no doubt Harry thought, however he couldn't make out single words. At that moment, Lily and James came bursting into the area their eyes taking in the scene.

"Oh goody you guys found me; you know I was just about to say to your friends here how I look forward to their sentencing to Azkaban, I might even come and watch."

At that moment everything seemed to happen at once. James and Lily fired spells in his direction at the same time the others did. Harry ducked and rolled to the side before shooting his own spells, the sounds of falling bodies confirming that at least a few were hit. Harry didn't have time to celebrate. He used a tree as a shield before transfiguring a nearby bush into a big black dog, sending it towards the group.

James paused, it was Padfoot. But he looked to his side and saw Sirius standing there looking confused. Another Order member acted sending a curse towards the dog and it immediately vanished.

Harry was now a bit in front of the group as he swerved around the next tree. He could see the small forest was beginning to thin. Yes, thought Harry, I might actually make it.

Before Harry reached the edge of the borderlines, a sight before him made him stop abruptly. Albus Dumbledore stood before him, his brilliant midnight blue robes billowing around him. His half moon glasses stood on the edge of his nose and his wand was pointed at the boy that had just disarmed some very capable members of the Order. Harry stared at his former professor whose eyes held their usual twinkle even though he was holding Harry at wand point. For the second time that day Harry James Potter fell to floor unconscious before Dumbledore uttered a word.

* * *

"I think he's waking up."

"Quick go get Dumbledore."

Once again Harry Potter woke to the sound of people hovering over him. He didn't want to open his eyes. He didn't want to face these people who looked like everyone he had loved and lost. But Harry was a Gryffindor and he realised he would have to face them sooner or later.

James and Lily were looking at him with anger and fear, their wands pointed directly at his head. Harry looked around the room he was in. He was lying on a bed, in a bedroom. There was a chest of draws and a mirror above it and the walls were wood as well as the floor. The only light was coming from the lamp on the bedside table. The room had no windows.

Suddenly the door opened and Albus Dumbledore strode into the room. It took all of Harry's strength not to faint again at the sight of his former headmaster. Harry knew this was Dumbledore without question. No one could carry themselves as the Professor could, raw power simply radiated off him in which Harry had not seen since the last time he was in Dumbledore's presence.

Dumbledore was looking at Harry curiously, a bright twinkle in his eyes. "Well well Mr. Potter, it seems we have quite the puzzle before us."

Harry was now trying to get up but something was keeping him tied to the bed.

"Yes, sorry about that but we have to make sure you are no danger to us before we proceed. I'm sure you understand."

Harry frowned at the professor but managed to get himself into a sitting position. He had forgotten James and Lily were in the room as they had quietly conjured up some chairs and sat down near his bed, as though they were in a hospital waiting impatiently for their son to wake up.

Dumbledore seemed to be waiting for Harry to say something but Harry had no idea what to say. What do you say to a room filled with some of the most important people of Harry's life, who are all supposed to be dead?

"Where am I?" Ok, so maybe not the most articulate thing for Harry to say but he needed to assess the situation that seemed to be beyond his control.

"You are currently residing in the headquarters for The Order of the Phoenix."

Dumbledore said while watching Harry's reaction. Harry tried to keep his face neutral but he just ended up looked even more confused. What was he doing there?

"Prove it." Harry commanded. It was then that Harry's mind drifted to a scene in an orphanage where a little boy said those exact same words in the exact same tone to the Professor. It was clear that Dumbledore had made the connection as he frowned slightly and his eyes swam with suspicion. "Sorry, I'm just surprised. What am I doing here Professor?"

At that moment a sharp prick entered Harry's mind and he knew the old man was trying to read his mind. Harry had come a long way from his fifth year however Dumbledore was too fast and a memory swam in their minds before Harry could stop it.

'_It's going to be alright, sir, we're nearly there ... I can apparate us both back ... don't worry ...' _

'_I am not worried, Harry, I am with you.' _

Dumbledore had pulled himself from Harry's mind so quickly that Harry let out a sharp gasp. The professor was staring at him in shock. Then realisation overtook his face, followed by concern and a burning curiosity.

"I see," he said simply.

Harry just stared at him. "Really? 'Cause I have no clue," he said bluntly.

"You see Mr. Potter I think you may be from an alternate universe."

"WHAT?"

All three Potters shouted at once. It was then that Harry realised that he had forgotten about them again. Dumbledore was simply smiling at him with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Yes I do believe this is what has happened. You are definitely Harry James Potter but not the same boy that has grown up in this world the past seventeen years."

It all made sense. After all, hadn't Harry thought this very same thing? Though it was laughable when he thought it, now that Dumbledore had suggested it, it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Lily and James looked from Harry to Dumbledore. They of course believed their former headmaster but it was such a crazy theory that they never heard of before.

"I didn't know they existed," said Lily.

"Oh yes, they have always existed but I did not think it was possible to travel between them."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. Everyone he knew was alright. These people weren't death eaters after all. They were the real James and Lily Potter. Harry was now looking at them, with embarrassment and shock. These people were his parents for crying out loud. He could talk to them, touch them, and actually hug them. He wanted to jump out of his bed but he remembered the restraints. This brought Harry to his senses. He couldn't just go hugging them; they were strangers, another Harry Potters parents. His parents died for him when he was one. He couldn't get carried away.

To say James was in shock would be an understatement. Though it did make up for his son'sweird behaviour, why would he instantly think they were death eaters upon seeing them? I wonder what we have done in another world, thought James. He knew he would never do anything to hurt his son.

Lily stared at her son. Or her other self's son. He looked like their Harry but he held himself differently, like the world rested on his shoulders. His eyes were bright green like her own and filled with worry and a sadness that she had never seen on her son before.

"So how do I get back?" Harry said to Dumbledore. He knew Ginny, Hermione and Ron would be worried sick.

"Wait," said James turning to face Dumbledore as well "does this mean our Harry is in his universe."

"I think that assumption would be correct. I will have to do some more research and I think we ought to start at the beginning." Dumbledore then turned to Harry, "what was the last thing you remember before waking up in the Potter's house?"

Harry thought back to yesterday's events. He knew he had left work for home, he had definitely apparated. He wasn't sure if he had made it home, his memory was fuzzy. He told the headmaster this while rubbing his forehead.

"What's that?" James interrupted whatever Dumbledore was going to say by pointing at Harry's famous scar.

"Oh this, it's nothing." Harry said covering his scar with his hair and looking away from James to the professor. However, he too was looking at the scar with interest. To Harry's relief a loud bang came from downstairs distracting the occupants of the room.

"So how do I get back?" Harry repeated.

"I do not know Mr. Potter but trust me I will find a way, do not worry. I heard you say you were leaving the ministry from work and I was wondering how old are you?"

"I just turned nineteen, sir."

"Interesting," was all Dumbledore said on the matter as Harry's eyes drifted onto his parents again. They were talking quietly amongst themselves as James wrapped a loving arm around his wife to comfort her. She smiled up at him and he proceeded to kiss her forehead. Harry couldn't stop looking. He knew he should stop but he couldn't stop himself. His parents were in front of him, looking at each other with so much love it hurt Harry to look at. He knew their son was on the receiving end of many looks as well and he felt a stab of jealousy.

"Does he have any proof he's not a death eater?" This jogged Harry out of his thoughts as he turned to James.

"I would never work for Voldemort!" he spat at his father. He didn't know why he was so angry; maybe it was the fact that this was one of the first things his father had really said to _him. _

James still looked suspicious and Dumbledore thoughtful.

"You can give me some veritaserum if you want." Everyone turned to Harry as he shrugged. "It's no big deal, as long as you don't ask me any personal questions."

Dumbledore was looking thoughtful again and James seemed to be agreeing. However Lily looked on horrified.

"You can't give him veritaserum Albus! He's just a kid."

"Actually-"

Lily silenced James with a glare and turned her pleading eyes towards the headmaster.

Dumbledore was thinking quickly, he thought the idea of veritaserum was actually pretty smart and an easy way to make sure what this boy said was true.

"I will be back in a moment." He winked at Harry then swept out of the room leaving Harry alone with his parents once again.

Harry twitched nervously in his seat while his parents watched him.

Harry just settled for looking around the room. He didn't recognise the room so it might not be Grimmauld place. Then again he had not seen all rooms in Black family home, but this room it seemed a bit too clean.

Lily and James were talking amongst themselves again. The door opened abruptly and Albus Dumbledore walked in carrying a small bottle of clear liquid.

Dumbledore silently approached Harry, a reassuring smile on his face.

"You won't ask any personal questions." It came out as more of a question than a demand as Harry looked uncertainly at the potion.

"Of course Harry, I just want to reassure everyone that you are no threat to us."

Dumbledore then proceeded to pour three drops into Harry's mouth as his arms were still being held by his side. The potion immediately took into effect as Harry sat up straighter and a glassy look covered his eyes.

"Who am I?"

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore."

Dumbledore just raised his eyes at the mention of his full name but pressed on, "What is your name?"

"Harry James Potter."

"Who are your parents?"

"James and Lily Potter."

"Do you wish any harm to me or other members of the Order of the Phoenix?"

"No."

"Do you or will you in the future support Lord Voldemort?"

"No."

"Are you or have you ever been a death eater?"

"No, never."

The last part was said with a hint of anger so the people in the room could tell the potion was beginning to wear off.

"Ok then Ha-"

Just then there was a crash outside the room and the door burst open.

"Albus there has been an attack in Hogsmeade."

Dumbledore got up at once but was again interrupted from what he was going to say.

"Potter what are you doing here?" Snape snapped at Harry who was still tied to the bed. He was unable to resist answering his former professor.

"I was captured, held hostage and questioned under veritaserum what does it look like?" Harry answered in a sarcastic tone though everyone besides Snape knew he couldn't help answering truthfully.

Snape merely sneered at his least favourite student before sending a death glare at James and storming out of the room.

James looked on with hate etched across his features while Lily looked merely disappointed. Albus' eyes held a flicker of amusement before he remembered Snape's words and with a final nod at Harry and a flick of his wand Harry was free to move once more.

Dumbledore followed after Snape with James on his tail, who gave one last meaningful look at Lily before passing through the door. Lily however just looked worryingly after them then turned to her son. Well her other self's son.

"Um...I guess we should go down to the kitchens, are you hungry?"

Harry's stomach gave a rumble in response and he smiled weakly at her. This was strange, he thought. Lily led the way out of the room into a corridor then down the stairs. Harry's suspicions were answered when he realised he was indeed in number twelve Grimmauld place.

"Do you have my wand?"

"Oh sorry I don't, I think Albus took it when you collapsed."

Harry nodded uneasily; he knew these people weren't death eaters and he did trust the headmaster. However, he just didn't feel right without his wand.

Lily kept sneaking glances in his direction while they made their way to the kitchens. Harry couldn't help looking at her as well; I mean it was Lily Potter! Harry couldn't stop staring at her if he tried. After all, it wasn't everyday he saw something he wanted most in the world right in front of him. However, Harry knew he wouldn't be there for long, he wasn't stupid. He knew 'his parents' would be worried sick about the other Harry.

He must be in my world; I wonder how long it took Hermione and Ron to figure it out. Dumbledore will know how to switch us back and then we can all pretend this never happened. Harry snorted quietly as Lily looked over her shoulder at him. He met her beautiful green eyes again, his eyes, their eyes. Yes, he knew he wouldn't forget this in a hurry.

Mrs. Weasley was fussing around the kitchen preparing dinner for when the rest got back. She was worried, random attacks were now becoming a daily activity in her family's life and she did not like it one bit.

Harry and Lily Potter walked into the dining room to find two red heads slumped on the table and one more flicking in and out of the kitchen. They all looked up when Lily walked over a noisy floorboard and instantly Ron Weasley was on his feet, his wand pointing in Harry's direction.

"It's ok ," Lily said as she approached Mrs. Weasley to help out in the kitchen.

"Oh Lily dear I thought you would be out fighting with everyone else."

"Well Dumbledore said for the next attack I have to be the second string." She pouted as she said this while Ginny giggled at her behaviour. Molly nodded at her answer. "Where are they by the way?"

"Oh I think they left already."

"WHAT?" With that Lily raced into the hallway yelling at Molly to watch Harry.

Harry however didn't even realise she left for he was still staring at Ginny with an unreadable expression on his face. Ginny looked up and smirked at him,

"Potter I didn't realise you were here." She sneered in an almost Malfoy like way. However something passed over her face, like she just remembered something and she turned her head down with a frown on her face. Harry wasn't sure but he thought he glimpsed something like sadness and pity directed at him.

"Come on Harry sit down. Albus told us what's happened and while you're here you might as well have something to eat."

Harry smiled at the closest thing that he had known as a mother before pulling out a chair. Ron was still standing but his wand was not directed at him, Harry choice to ignore it until Ron slumped back in his chair.

Ginny was arguing with her mother about joining the fight and Ron looked like he was about to join in but he turned to Harry and cocked his head to the side.

"So, how about a re-match?"

"Huh?" Ron was smirking at Harry who just looked stunned.

"Come on, even if you're not," Ron stopped for a second to look at Ginny who was still arguing with Mrs. Weasley then continued in a lower voice, "even if you're not _this _world's Harry I bet I could still whip your arse in a duel."

Ron looked so cocky that Harry wanted to curse him right then and there, but he couldn't help but see the humour in the situation and smirked back at Ron.

"You're on."

* * *

**A/N:** So sorry for all the messing around to those who read this already, your patience will hopefully be rewarded.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Getting Older, Growing Younger

* * *

Harry was in the sitting room watching the flames in the fireplace flicker. It had been several hours since the Potters had left and the only activity in the house was Arthur Weasley's head appearing in the fire to say that there were no major injuries or deaths and everyone would be heading home soon.

The Weasley's had stayed at Grimmauld place at the request of Headmaster Dumbledore to keep an eye on him. Ron and Ginny were playing chess in the corner and Mrs. Weasley walked in and out of the room every now and then.

Everything had happened so quickly that now Harry just wanted to go to bed and sleep. Then maybe he would wake up the next morning and discover this all to be a very weird dream.

A soft bird-like sound filled the room and with a roar of the fireplace James and Lily Potter stepped out, followed closely by Sirius Black.

They appeared tired and worn, with a few scorch marks and ripped clothing here and there but otherwise okay. For a second it appeared that they had forgotten Harry wasn't theirs as they looked at him with welcome and affection before realisation and apprehension overtook their faces.

Molly Weasley came bursting into the room and quickly started asking how everything went. By this point Ron and Ginny had abandoned their game and were begging Sirius for more details.

"I'm sure it will be in the Prophet tomorrow where you can read it along with everyone else," Sirius said a little louder than necessary before winking at the two Gryffindors and mouthing the words 'later' and motioning towards their mother. They quickly understood and controlled their smiles into a look of disappointment.

Throughout all of this Harry sat stoically in his chair and tried not to look at Sirius for too long, though his eyes often strayed towards his parents. He was just about to ask Lily for his wand again when the flames roared and Albus Dumbledore stepped out looking exactly like he did a few hours ago, save for the tiredness in his eyes.

"Well Mr. Potter I believe we have to discuss recent events and decide what we are going to do with you." He located Harry immediately and beamed at him with one eyebrow raised.

Instantly six sets of eyes turned and looked down at Harry, who was still sitting in his chair ,looking at the headmaster while nodding his head.

"Lovely," Dumbledore replied before sitting in the nearest chair and conjuring a few cups of tea.

"Come on Ginny it's time for us to go home, you too Ron ... Ronald!" The Weasley children proceeded to climb into the fireplace with curiosity lining their faces and a mild annoyance for being left out again. Molly was the last to leave and with a quick shout of "The Burrow" she was gone. The remaining adults quickly took their seats, Sirius looking at Harry suspiciously while subtly patting his inner arm, where Harry knew his wand would be.

"Everything went alright sir?" Harry directed his question towards Dumbledore. Even though this was not his universe he still didn't want anyone in the Order to get hurt.

"Oh yes, nothing we can't handle," Dumbledore sipped his tea before directing to the room, "now I think we should decide what we are going to do with you. You should obviously stay with the Potters should anyone question why you would be staying with anyone else."

At this the Potters were nodding, James a little begrudgingly. Harry's heart leapt but he kept his face neutral and nodded that he agreed.

"Of course you could also stay with Sirius as he is your Godfather, I'm presuming in your world too?"

Harry tried to be impartial in his response as he nodded again, not sure if his voice would work. He cleared his throat, "Sir, have you figured out what happened?"

"Well Harry it will take some time before we know exactly what happened and I will need to do research on how to swap you back, I believe we can achieve anything we set our mind on so don't worry yourself," Dumbledore said in his grandfatherly tone. "However, I'm sure there are some differences between our worlds and I would love to hear them, especially on how you got the curious looking scar on your forehead."

Harry shifted uncomfortably in his seat as he unconsciously rubbed his scar, "that is quite a long story actually."

"Why does he have that scar when he looks like our Harry anyway?" James interrupted.

"Now I do actually have a theory on that," Dumbledore explained as Harry shrugged, "I think they have taken with them their own unique characteristics that are tied not just with their physical bodies but with their mind or soul." Everyone was looking at Harry's scar by this point as Dumbledore continued, "you see Harry is not wearing his glasses but can see perfectly so I gather in the other world Harry had his eyesight fixed which is actually involved with a manipulation of his magic. Scars however, when caused by powerful magic often leave imprints on one's mind or soul and therefore is why it has transferred across worlds so to speak."

Harry didn't really care for the explanation as he was getting pretty tired, but it seemed to him that his scar would follow him everywhere. He didn't find this thought as depressing as he once would have.

"I wonder what our Harry would bring with him to the other world?" wondered Sirius aloud.

"He does have that scar on his shoulder from the time he crashed into the desk when he was about six," replied James with a smile.

"Oh yeah, I remember it was when you bought that new broom, what was it? A Cleansweep something..." Sirius didn't see the signals James was trying to give him till it was too late.

"I thought you said he ran into the desk," Lily was giving James a death glare as Dumbledore looked on with amusement and Sirius with guilt.

"He did crash into the desk ..." James faulted with the look Lily was giving him, "he just didn't 'run' into it."

"JAMES POTTER!"

"What I don't understand is," Sirius interrupted quickly trying to think of something to say, "... Why this Harry is nineteen while ours is seventeen?"

Lily still looked angry but turned a curious gaze towards Dumbledore as did the others.

"I believe there will be many differences between the two Harrys and with time we shall discover them," Dumbledore stated happily, "but I believe it is getting late and it has been a tiring day for all." At this Dumbledore lost the cheerfulness in his eyes but still smiled towards the room. "I shall call on you later tomorrow I think." Dumbledore directed this at Lily before approaching the fireplace.

"Wait," Harry called out, "could I please have my wand back. I mean 'this Harry's wand'; I just don't feel comfortable without one."

"Oh yes sorry about that. I was wondering if it was the same wand that you had in your world," he said handing the wand back.

Harry gripped the wand and a familiar feeling of power settled in his stomach.

"Yes, definitely."

"Curious." Harry couldn't help hide the little flinch those words gave him and knew that the others had noticed his reaction.

"Yes, very curious," and with that Dumbledore disappeared into the flames.

* * *

Harry was back where he started, in _his _bedroom. He lay on the bed although he was so very tired he couldn't manage to fall asleep. The events of the day were catching up to him and his mind was turning over every detail of one of the most bizarre, surreal days of his life and that was saying something.

He passed his hand over the candle on the bedside table and it came to life lighting up the semi-messy room with a gold glow. Harry had gotten so used to little tricks like this that he realised he should probably keep his little bouts of wandless abilities to himself. Harry had discovered one night when he was groping around in the dark for his wand that if he channelled his magic in a certain way he could achieve little things without one. It was pretty cool and he had mastered small jobs with quite a bit of practice, it was worth it to see the look on Ron and Hermione's face when he opened the window to let an owl in without moving anything but a flick of a hand.

Hermione had begged Harry to teach her how to do it , however as she practiced she could not achieve the same easy way in which Harry performed magic and then stated that Harry obviously had a larger amount of magic than was average for a wizard. She then proceeded to research the topic, which Harry knew was her way to subtly state that she was still superior to him in this way.

Ron surprisingly stated from the beginning that he knew wouldn't be able to do it. Whether he said it because he was too lazy to try or actually thought he didn't have the same amount of magic was left unsaid.

Harry's eyes caught an object in the corner of the room and decided to get a closer look. It was a Nimbus 2000. Glad to see the old broom in one piece. He ran his hand across the broom and felt the urge for a night-time fly though he didn't think the Potters would be too happy.

The Potters, Harry sighed. As soon as Dumbledore left Lily said they ought to go home as well. To Harry's surprise Sirius nodded and jumped into the fire saying, "Black's Hood".

Lily turned to him and asked if Sirius had named his house such a ridiculous thing in his world too, to which he replied that Sirius had lived in Grimmauld place with a confused frown. James burst out laughing at the thought of Sirius in his family home which he had wanted to sell as soon as he was left with it. Dumbledore had persuaded Sirius to let him use it as base for the Order.

When they arrived at the Potter Manor, after Harry landed gracelessly on the floor, Lily gave him a brief tour of the house and explained that they will be having visitors tomorrow as he was supposed to have a birthday party today. They postponed it to tomorrow with the excuse of the attack on Hogsmeade for the delay.

Harry let out another sigh as he looked through more cupboards and books. A party was not something he was ready for. Lily didn't say who specifically was coming but told him that there would be a few of his closest friends and family and would make sure Ron would be the first to arrive just in case he didn't know someone. _Thank Merlin Ron is still my best friend_. thought Harry as he searched the closet ... _and as well as my counterpart being a Gryffindor_. Harry traced the crest on his school uniform. He didn't know what he would do if Malfoy turned up at his party bringing him a birthday gift.

Harry stifled a laugh as he climbed back to into bed about to blow out the candle when he spotted the photograph on his bedside table. He had forgotten this Harry had a sister, though nobody had mentioned it and when Lily was showing him the house she didn't show him her room, though photographs within the house did occasionally have a small red headed girl appearing and disappearing from the edges of the frame. Harry hadn't even thought to ask about it, there was just so much other stuff on his mind. He always wanted a sibling and at first he always wanted a younger sister, though seeing the way the Weasley boys treated Ginny kind of turned him off the thought. _Maybe I'll meet her tomorrow__,_ he thought and with that Harry finally fell into a restless sleep.

Harry was surprised on his waking that he remembered everything that occurred the day before but was not startled to find himself in a stranger's bed. He had hoped it could have just been some weird dream and everything would be normal but of course it wasn't, he was _after all_, Harry Potter and his life had been rather normal lately; he was due for something new.

Harry snorted to himself. Yes, life was never dull around him and these past years he had realised he was never going to live some boring normal life and that he should just accept it for what it was and live his life instead of complaining. Sure it was rough here and there with the darkest lord of all time after his life but he got there in the end.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts and looked at the watch that lay near his head. It read 7 o'clock. The Potters might not be up yet, Harry thought as he got up and walked into the adjacent bathroom.

Once he had a shower and put on a new change of clothes he stepped out of _his _room and into the hallway. He tried to remember the layout of the house but could only recall that the stairway was to his left. The house was quite homely for something called 'the Potter Manor'. It was bigger than the Dursley's house but smaller than Grimmauld place. It was different than other wizarding homes Harry had been to, maybe because it had several photos that didn't move or a CD case here and there. Harry liked it, he decided as he reached the kitchen where James was cooking pancakes. He had flour all over the kitchen including his face and hair; how he managed to get it there Harry had no clue.

"Oh you're up!" James said enthusiastically, "you're mum is still sleeping but I thought we could surprise her with breakfast."

"Sure Mr. Potter," Harry said clearly, trying to get across that he was not his son.

James looked at him with a weird expression before he gave a little awkward smile, "sorry Harry, I know you're not well ... _Harry_ but Lily and I talked about it last night and we decided that we just have to treat you like our son, you know just in case we make a mistake in public. We don't want people to find out, obviously."

James said this while trying to flip a relatively burnt pancake over, "I mean you are still our son, kind of. Well you get my point right?"

"Sure." Harry had no desire to call this man dad however he walked into the kitchen and took the frying pan out of his hand. "Do you usually cook the food?" Harry couldn't help the mild disbelief in his voice as he touched the lumpy mixture.

"I guess I sucked at cooking in your world too huh," James said with a chuckle as he moved out of the way as Harry cleaned the bowl and started the mixture from scratch. When Harry didn't answer James started talking again.

"Though our Harry isn't much of a cook either, what with our genes I thought he would have no hope," James looked on in curiosity as Harry expertly flipped the pancakes while using his wand to start making tea and toast.

"Like Dumbledore said I guess, some things are going to be different," Harry replied with his back turned to James, he didn't want to get into his upbringing right now.

Harry had almost finished when an owl flew through the nearest window and stopped on a perch in the dining room which Harry could see from his spot by the sink.

James paid the owl then came back with a Daily Prophet in his hand. Harry caught the front page with what he saw was a photograph of Hogsmeade.

"Mind reading it aloud?"

James looked surprised but did as Harry asked, "The Village of Hogsmeade was attacked yesterday afternoon when the terrorist group commonly known as _Death Eaters_wreaked havoc on the main streets. Only an elderly witch was seriously hurt as she was caught in crossfire between the wizards and the several aurors who arrived on the scene a few minutes later. Damage was caused to a number of shops including_ The Three Broomsticks_however Madam Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law, has said it was minimal."

James looked up from the paper at Harry who had stopped what he was doing and was listening intently. Harry urged James to go on with a nod of the head.

"_The Death Eaters_ are one of the various radical groups demanding equal rights of Dark Magic. 'There is no issue or matter that need be solved with violence. If these 'Death Eaters' want a change within the Wizarding World they will have to think of a better way for their voices to be heard,' said Madam Bones. For the full statement and more pictures go to page six, for more details on recent attacks go to page seven and for an interview with a Death Eater go to page ten."

"Can I see that photograph?" Harry's eyes caught something very familiar that he had hoped never to see again. James held it higher and Harry saw clearly in the sky the Dark Mark.

"Oh so they have that in your world too I guess."

_Oops, he must have said that last thing out loud._

"Morning," Lily Potter chose that moment to walk drowsily into the room.

"Morning love," James jumped up to give her a peck on the check and pour her a cup of tea as she slumped into the nearest chair. "Please tell me Lily was a morning person in your world." James said this last part with a chuckle.

"Eh." Harry looked at _his _mother. She still looked half asleep while sipping her tea now and then.

By the time they had all had breakfast Lily was mostly awake and explaining what needed to be done before the party this afternoon, shushing Harry's protests against the idea.

"Sorry dear, Harry has been looking forward to this party all summer and it would seem strange if he cancelled it. Don't worry you'll be fine. I'm sure you still have the same friends and family, Ron is still your best friend after all."

"Yeah I guess," Harry replied looking into his cup of tea.

It took a few minutes for Harry to realise that Lily and James were talking about the Hogsmeade attack. When he did he realised a big detail that was left out of the paper.

"What about Voldemort?"

Lily and James jumped at the question. Harry wasn't sure if it was because he said his name or just because he said it a bit too loudly.

"Well _he_doesn't really get involved at this sort of thing," replied James.

"What do you mean?"

"We in the Order know he is the supposed 'leader' of the _Death Eaters,_but the general public has no clue of his existence."

"Why not? Doesn't he turn up to fight?"

Lily and James shared a look between them before asking Harry how much influence he has in 'his world'.

"Well he was only one of the evilest Dark Lords in history."

The Potters looked absolutely shocked at this revelation.

"We knew he was powerful but the only details we know about him is that he founded the group."

"What about Tom Riddle?" Harry now wasn't even sure if Dumbledore had made the connection to the orphaned Slytherin.

Lily looked a little flushed at the mention of the name while James looked a little exasperated.

"Yeah I guess he works at your ministry as well."

James was still talking but Harry couldn't process anything past the first sentence.

"Sorry, did you just say he works for the ministry?" Harry's voice was a little higher than usual and quickly drank another mouthful of tea.

"Yes of course, he has to if he wants to become the next Minister for Magic. I think he is the overall favorite for the elections next month. About time too, old Fudge has been there for ages and hasn't done anything to help all these attacks."

Harry was pleased to note he did not faint this time. Though he would have to be careful next time he chose to take a sip of tea.

* * *

The guests would be arriving shortly but Harry was still in _his _bedroom delaying the inevitable. He was in no mood to be seeing his supposed friends and family, although he was pretty curious. He knew Lily and James missed their son and were very worried but were trying to keep a brave face for his sake. He wanted to tell them he had lived without them his whole life so they didn't have to avoid difficult topics around him, but then he would have to explain his whole life story and he wanted to prolong _that_ discussion for as long as possible.

They had asked him if their Harry would be facing any major problems in his world to which he replied that he would be in no immediate danger and excused himself to this room.

Harry was trying to prepare himself by looking at various photographs and letters, justifying the invasion of privacy by telling himself it was addressed to _Harry Potter_anyway.

Most of the photos contained Ron and Harry, with the occasional Seamus, Dean or Neville. There were also quite a few of the Gryffindor quidditch team where he was surprised to see Harry posing with the chasers and not in the seeker spot where Ginny Weasley smiled.

Well, I hope I make it back before school starts. Harry tried to ignore the tinge of regret he felt at those words. _No. I can't stay here. I know this world has Mum, Dad and Sirius. Lots of people are alive here, even Hedwig_, Harry thought while he ruffled her feathers affectionately. Suddenly he felt a little burn behind his eyelids but quickly blinked it away. _So this world might be great now, but I mean Voldemort for bloody Minister of Magic! I know I shouldn't jump to conclusions; they might be totally different people. Tom Riddle is after all a pretty common name. Well maybe not in the wizarding world,__but how could there be a Tom Riddle and a Lord Voldemort. It's not like Dumbledore would let him become Minister if he knew. Yes. Dumbledore. I'll subtly ask him about Riddle and see how much he knows. No need to panic._

"HARRY! The guests will be here any minute!" Lily yelled upstairs.

Harry looked towards the mirror; he had transfigured a new pair of glasses to wear should anyone inquire to why he wasn't wearing them. He had also chucked on a nice black robe over his jeans and shirt to match this Harry's style more. He was happy to note the robe had a built in cooling/heating spell. _I love magic_, Harry thought as he flicked his hand at the door while approaching the stairs hearing the loud bang as it closed.

"For goodness sake Harry couldn't you do something with that hair?" Lily shouted as she darted from room to room waving her wand around fixing already straight frames and dustless counter tops.

"Let me!" James exclaimed as he pointed his wand at Harry from where he sat near the fireplace.

Without thinking Harry reacted and snapped his wand in James direction while ducking behind a wall catching James's wand as it flew into his left hand.

A stunned silence filled the house as Harry slowly went back into the room, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. Lily had stopped what she was doing and was looking at Harry, like James, with wide eyes.

"Eh sorry about that," Harry handed James back his wand and tucked his own up his sleeve. "Reflex."

Lily recovered first as James was still staring at Harry like he had just found Severus Snape smiling at him, "I guess James is always trying to change your hairstyle back home too." She allowed while looking a little skeptical.

"Um, well, actually-"Harry was spared an explanation as the fire roared and the Weasleys fell out one by one.

Ron was first as he beamed at Harry and gave a little smirk as he smacked him on the back and wished him a happy belated birthday. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were next as they both smiled and gave him some presents from the family. Ginny popped out next and gave a little half smile which soon turned into a smirk as the twins fell out next. Fred and George grinned at Harry while exclaiming that he was finally one of the 'big boys'. Lily had turned into a gracious host and led the family to the backyard where tables, chairs and food had been set up in the afternoon sun with hovering glasses of butter beer, lemonade and tea.

James had motioned for Harry to follow and stayed at the fireplace to greet the next guests when they arrived.

"So have you found your 'wand' yet?" Ron asked Harry as they grabbed a glass of butter beerand found a place in the shade, using his fingers to demonstrate quotation marks when he said wand.

"What exactly are you implying?" Harry said with a mouthful of drink, "I didn't lose it anyway; I told you someone took it."

"Right," said Ron while raising his eyebrows, "well with a wand as small as yours you are bound to lose it occasionally, might want to try an engorgio next time so you don't 'lose' it again."

Harry opened his mouth to reply when James called him to greet the new guests that had just arrived. Ron grinned cheekily and nodded his head towards the group that walked through the door.

"Sorry Dad," Harry said a little louder than necessary, "Ron was enquiring about the size of my wand again, and I was just about to tell him if he wants the exact details so badly he should ask his mum, she had it the other night."

He was rewarded by the sound of Ron snorting on his drink as he walked up to James who was trying to look disapproving but couldn't help the corner of his mouth lifting as Harry added as an afterthought, "Olivander would know too, I guess."

When Harry had a proper look at the new arrivals he realised that it was the Longbottoms.

Neville looked pretty much the same as he did the last time he saw him, though a few years younger. He was different than the Neville he knew at that age. Harry thought it might have been the way he held himself, in a confidant and friendly manner. Mr. Longbottom was quite tall with broad shoulders and bright blue eyes that had a certain authority and alertness that suggested he was an auror in this world too. Neville's mother closely resembled her son in many ways. They both had round, friendly faces with blond hair and brown eyes. She was quite a bit shorter than her husband but from what Harry could remember of them in his world she had been a well respected auror as well.

"Harry mate, Happy Birthday," Neville said giving him a present and a warm smile.

"Eh thanks, you too," Harry said while the Longbottoms greeted him and then proceeded to join the other adults.

"Ron said we might have a little dueling match since we can all do magic now."

"Ron said that did he?" Harry looked over at him and smiled, "I guess if Ron thinks it's a good idea we definitely should."

Neville grabbed a glass of lemonade, "Are you being sarcastic again? Cause' I can never tell when it comes to you."

James interrupted Harry again before he could reply. It looked like Sirius had arrived. He was smiling brightly as he handed him a present. Harry thought he might be the only one to see the suspicion in Sirius's eyes as he grabbed the package.

"Why don't you open it now?" James suggested. He seemed really excited and Harry couldn't help but feeling a bit too as he looked at the present in his hands.

As he peeled away the paper he realised it was a Firebolt. He hadn't seen one since he lost his a few years ago in the battle trying to leave the Dursley's. It seems some things are fate; Harry couldn't help but smile.

"Can I try it?" Harry begged James, who needed no persuasion as he was already nodding vigorously.

Harry jumped on and flew into the air, the sound of Lily's protests and the others cheering already far away.

It just felt so _free_.

After all the complications he had faced in the wizarding world, flying was one of the most simple, beautiful and magical things he would ever experience.

The fogging of his glasses alerted him to how high he was flying. He looked down to see a big group of people in the sunlight, the silver roof of the house blinded Harry for a second as he travelled at break neck speeds through the clouds.

He knew he couldn't stay up here forever but choose one last moment to hover above the clouds and glimpse the slowly setting sun on the horizon. He could see a few houses dotted amongst the trees and wondered where exactly their house was located.

Harry decided to end the flight in the only way he knew how. He positioned the nose of the broom towards the ground and dived. He could feel the weight of the air against his face and hear the pounding of his heart as he zoomed towards the rapidly approaching ground. Only when he could see the small flowers sprinkled among the grass did he pull up the broom sharply, landing gracefully on the lawn.

Only when he got off the broom did he hear the shouts and cries of the others, reminding him that they were all probably watching him the moment he took off the ground.

Harry scratched the back of his head sheepishly. _Oops_.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!"

A red faced Lily Potter was approaching fast looking as angry as he had ever seen her. Harry couldn't help but notice the approving faces of his friends, James and even Sirius coming up behind her.

"HOW DARE YOU PULL A STUNT LIKE THAT? YOU COULD HAVE BROKEN YOUR NECK! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?"

Harry had never had to answer to an angry, if not concerned mother before and felt a little distracted by the worry painted clearly across her face.

"Well, what have you got to say for yourself?" Lily asked more calmly now that she could plainly see he was fine.

"Sorry?" He couldn't stop the question in his voice as he replied awkwardly.

"We will be talking about this later," she said while bringing the guests back to the party area.

This made way for Harry to be bombarded by some very enthusiastic friends.

"Wow Harry, when did you learn to do that?"

"I can't believe you have a FIREBOLT! They were the only broom used in last year's Quidditch World Cup!"

"That was bloody brilliant Harry!"

"A real Firebolt! That's an international standard broomstick that is."

"Gryffindor is going to win the cup this year for sure."

"Come on give us a look," James said while making his way through the teenagers. Harry handed it over as everyone exclaimed over every detail they knew about the broom, which was quite a lot actually.

Harry used this time to notice the number of people who had arrived in his absence. Looks like all of _his_friends were here. Seamus, Dean, Lavender and the Patil twins had all arrived, as well several Ravenclaws including Terry Boot and Michael Corner. Ernie Macmillan was also there and, Harry was surprised to see, Zacharias Smith.

"Come on guys, pizzas here!"

Nothing could keep a hungry teenager's attention at the mention of food, not even the fastest broom in the world. Soon everyone had a slice in their hand while the paper lanterns that hung in the air lit up with the setting sun. I guess a party wasn't such a bad idea after all, Harry mused as he reached for his second slice of pepperoni pizza.

* * *

It has been a couple of hours since everyone had dinner and cake and now most of the kids were sitting in the middle of the Potters mini quidditch pitch gazing at the stars and talking about what they were going to do for the rest of the summer, a subject that quickly caught Harry's attention.

"You're so lucky you got the auror job Harry, you too Neville. They usually just pick one person every few years," said Seamus after giving a rather loud burp.

"I can think of worse internships than your job working at Honeydukes Finnegan," said Padma with disgust.

"Why? What's your job again?"

"I'm working in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement as well, in the Wizengamot Administration Services division."

"Boring."

"Well we can't all just eat sweets all day," she snapped.

Harry was quite confused by this point as everyone started discussing the different jobs that they were 'given'. He leaned closer to Ron and whispered in his ear, "um what's all this about?"

Ron looked at Harry with puzzlement before catching on and whispering back, "Sorry keep forgetting you're not Harry, I can explain more later but basically all the future seventh years have to intern somewhere for the last two weeks before school starts. Didn't you do this too?"

"No, we were ... preoccupied." Harry ended rather lamely. "Where are you working then?"

At this Ron smiled.

"Your dad managed to pull some strings so I'm going to be working with him in the Ministry, like you. You know, I'll be in the department of magical games and sports." Ron continued, "Basically I just get to help him 'organize' quidditch matches."

"Is that what James does?" Harry thought it was pretty fitting for both of them and couldn't help feeling a little jealous at the thought of Ron spending two weeks with James talking about quidditch.

"What are you two whispering about?" Dean called out.

"And when are we going to see some duelling? You bet me five galleons that you'd, and I quote, 'thump Harry Potter at his own birthday party." Neville shouted. Everyone started cheering and Harry looked at Ron to see him trying to suppress a grin and failing.

"Fine, if you want to be beaten so badly in front of all your friends the least I could do is help," said Harry, standing up.

Ron however was jogging towards the house.

"Where are you going? Scared Weasley?"

"You wish. I'm just getting a few more witnesses."

Harry rolled his eyes and took out his wand. Everyone was now standing to the side, giving plenty of space for the duel to take place.

Ron took a few minutes but eventually ran up to the make shift arena. It was too dark for Harry to see who joined the crowd but it looked like a few adults.

Harry and Ron stood facing each other and bowed.

"I hope you have those five galleons ready."

"Hang on, I never agreed to any bet."

Before Harry could say anything else Ron had cast his first spell, aimed directly towards his chest. Harry quickly cast a silent protego and sent back a disarming charm.

They traded a few harmless jinxes, testing each other out. Ron started moving forward while casting a silent stupefy, surprising Harry. Not many young wizards could move and cast silent spells at the same time.

Harry decided to dodge underneath the spell and cried "_impedimenta_" while rolling to one side.

Ron quickly blocked the spell with a wave of his wand while going on the rapid offensive.

"_Densaugeo! Tarantallegra! Entomorphis! Levicorpus!"_

Harry quickly countered the first spell, dodged the second and blocked the third but was taken aback by Ron's last choice and was unable to block it before he was turned upside down.

A few people were cheering and clapping at the apparent end to the duel while Ron turned to face the crowd and bowed deeply. He turned back to Harry and smiled arrogantly.

Oh it's on.

_Liberacorpus._

Harry landed on the floor with a thud, immediately taking up a defensive crouch and whipping out his wand and shouting, "_Verdimilious"._A green beam of light hit Ron square in the chest, knocking him backwards.

Ron quickly jumped up and went on the defense as Harry followed with a series of spells.

"_Avis"_ Ron conjured a flock of birds as a way to distract Harry from his growing unease and surprise.

Harry was closing in and just missed Ron by a fingernail as he disapparated. Harry quickly ducked and rolled to his right as he heard the loud pop behind him.

Ron and Harry paused to stare at each other, silently agreeing they both wouldn't stop until there was a clear winner and loser.

Spells were fired off rapidly, silent spells preferred and movement necessary. Harry preferred using charms and defensive spells while Ron used mainly hexes and transfiguration to stay on the offense.

As Ron disapparated again Harry quickly cast a disillusionment charm on himself.

It looked like Ron had aimed to apparate directly to the left of Harry, a move favored by aurors, however in the seconds of confusion he experienced trying to locate a missing target, Harry had sent a silent _Petrificus Totalus_ from behind and Ron froze. You could see the outrage in his eyes as he realised he had lost.

Harry smiled to himself. Even if he won't be in this world for too long it will still be nice to hang this over Ron's head while I'm here.

He remembered the audience and turned to face them grinning and that's when he noticed the lack of cheers.

It looked like the duel had attracted the whole party as there was now a big group of people. Many had their wands aloft and lit so he could see their faces.

All his friends stared in silence with their mouths wide open, including Ron.

Wait, Ron?

Harry looked behind him and clearly saw Ron Weasley in a full-body bind curse. Then he turned to the crowd and saw another Ron Weasley. Huh?

James stepped out of the crowd, not looking at Harry, and waved his wand in the first Ron's direction.

It was when he turned around that Harry noticed his hair was turning black, his face paler and eyes turned grey. It was Sirius Black.

"Did Harry just beat the best auror since Mad-Eye Moody with a _Body Bind_?" Seamus broke the silence, which was soon filled with words of disbelief, congratulations and excitement.

Sirius was trying to look indifferent but Harry could tell he was feeling surprised, embarrassed and a bit of grudging respect.

Harry wanted to tell him he shouldn't feel too bad at how the duel ended, he did after all defeat one of the darkest wizards of all times with an expelliarmus.

"I'm telling you that boy is not Harry Potter."

James rolled his eyes. It was about an hour after the party had finished and James, Lily and Sirius were relaxing in the sitting room discussing the night's events.

"_This _is why people presume you don't have any brains Padfoot."

Lily laughed while Sirius looked annoyed.

"You know what I mean, how do you know he's not some death eater drinking polyjuice? What do we even know about this 'Harry' anyway? He could be making this whole universe thing up while the real Harry is in a trunk somewhere."

James cuffed the back of Sirius' head as Lily tried not to look affected by his words, but the worry was written clearly across her face.

"First off, Dumbledore came up with the alternate universe theory and questioned him under veritaserum. What more proof do you need?"

"How about some answers for one. Where did he learn to fight like that?"

James smirked slightly, "and we get to the heart of the matter. You're just embarrassed because a seventeen year old beat you."

"Actually you told me he was twenty."

"He is nineteen." Lily interjected, "and I'm sure there is a perfectly good explanation on why he is a better fighter than the best dueler in the entire auror division."

"There is."

Harry stepped into the room as the others jumped at his sudden appearance.

"Well, what do you want to know?"

* * *

**A/N**: Again, sorry to those who have read this already I'm just uploading everything up again (just ignore your next couple of alerts from me until chapter seven which will be new content).


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: The Past and Other Lies

* * *

"Well, what do you want to know?"

Harry's question hung in the air as the others quickly got over their surprise.

He swiftly crossed the room and sank into a soft couch that gave a good view of the others as well as the doorway. Harry had been in the kitchen when he heard the conversation between Sirius and the Potters and knew it was time to open up, just a little bit.

"So, Harry why don't you start off by telling us how you got to be so good at fighting?"

Harry took a deep breath.

"What you have got to understand is-"

Suddenly the fireplace lit up and out stepped Albus Dumbledore. He looked merrily at the rooms occupants expecting a warm greeting and maybe an offer of tea until he noticed the mood. Harry's face pointed towards the ceiling, like he was silently asking the universe 'why me?' James looked exasperated while Sirius actually went as far as to glare half heartily in Dumbledore's direction. Lily was the only one who smiled at him and processed to ask if everything was alright.

"Yes dear, nothing to be concerned about. I just wanted to check in and let young Harry here know what progress I've been making on his case."

Lily appeared relieved and then anxious realizing that he might have some news on her son.

"Please sit down Albus, Harry was just about to explain to us his uncommonly good skills at duelling." Lily explained.

"Oh?" Dumbledore looked curiously at Harry.

"Yeah it was just supposed to be this funny prank you see. We had some left over Polyjuice and Sirius volunteered to become Ron and duel Harry. He was _supposed _to just hit him with some comical jinxes and then defeat him quickly but ... Harry fought back and won," James injected.

"I underestimated him that's all," defended Sirius.

"Yeah I just got lucky headmaster." Harry spoke up for the first time, trying to downplay his abilities.

"Well I would love to know how you became so accomplished in the art of duelling but I do also have a few questions on your world myself."

Lily nodded her head at Harry, signaling him to continue what he was saying before.

"Ok, so what you need to understand about my world is that it is very different. We have experienced two wars in the last 30 years and many people were affected,"

Lily was horrified while Sirius and James both sat up straighter and leaned towards Harry.

"In my world if you wanted to survive you had to know how to fight. We all had to. These past few years have been some of the darkest days in wizarding history. My friends and I even started a defense group in our fifth year to help others prepare. Of course how do you prepare for a year of leadership under the evilest wizard in modern times? The answer is you don't. You can't prepare for that and even when it is over, how do you move on? If you went to my world and you walked down a street you will see damage everywhere. Sometimes it's obvious but most of the time it's not. It's in the way people look behind them when they hear a noise and keep their faces down when they pass someone they don't recognize, the way in which someone takes out their wand and yours is soon in your hand pointed in their direction. Even when they smile at their family and friends it's full of sadness because you know at least someone who's not there. So _that's_ why I know how to fight, because I had to."

It was the most Harry had ever said to these people and what a depressing thought that was.

Dumbledore seemed grave, his hand cupped under his chin with a deep frown on his face as he looked into the fireplace.

Sirius was uncharacteristically solemn and James appeared very worried and distressed.

Lily however seemed to be affected the most, with silent tears running down her face. She was looking at Harry with such concern and sadness that he felt his own eyes start to prickle. Harry sensed that familiar feeling of loss.

"Oh Harry_,_ is that when we died?"

James and Sirius turned to Lily, stunned.

"How did you know?" he asked, not being able to tear his eyes away from her.

"You said something the morning of your birthday that kind of suggested we weren't alive. I've been trying to pretend that our worlds weren't so different and that there was another Lily Potter in your world worried sick about you, but the way you were looking at us just now," she trailed off searching his face, "Are we all dead in your world?"

Harry couldn't bear looking at her any longer. He just nodded his head.

"You and James died when I was one, Sirius when I was fifteen and Professor Dumbledore died at the end of my sixth year," Harry blurted out, when he saw no reason to hide it from them.

A heavy silence followed those words.

"May we ask how we died?" Lily was trying not to push him, but she had that spark of curiosity in her eyes as she looked at him.

"Now those are three completely different stories," Harry said with a sigh.

"Why don't you just tell us how your parents died?" Dumbledore asked Harry. His eyes flicked to Harry's forehead which gave Harry pause. How much had the old man guessed about his life story already?

Harry took a deep breath.

"It was during the first war and my parents and I were in hiding with the aid of the Fidelius Charm. A dark wizard was after us," Harry stopped and reluctantly corrected himself, "I mean me. The dark wizard was after me, and you see no one lived once he decided to kill them. The secret keeper had told him our location and soon he was knocking on the door the night of Halloween. James tried to hold him off after he told my mum to take me and run. He died from the killing curse while my mum ran up into the nursery. However the wizard followed her and told her to stand aside, those were his actual words, 'stand aside you silly girl'. However she didn't move and begged him not to kill me. Then he cast the Avada Kedavra."

All the room's occupants flinched at the mention of the killing curse.

"We're _so _sorry Harry," Lily finally broke the silence after wiping her eyes.

Harry thought this was one of the strangest moments of his life, being offered condolence over his parents' deaths by Lily Potter.

"Mind if I ask you a question now?"

The other's seemed taken aback by Harry's sudden query, but Lily nodded before anyone else could answer.

Harry looked around the room, wondering what he should ask first and saw a line of photos on a wall, most containing the same four people.

"Who's that?" He pointed towards a large photograph that hung next to the fireplace. A young child with red hair beamed at the camera then not so subtly poked her older brother who was waving a new broom in his hand. Both wore Christmas jumpers.

As if on cue Lily, James and Sirius stiffened while Dumbledore grew uncomfortable. It was James who broke the awkward silence.

"Right, you wouldn't recognise her if we died when you were one," James paused to look at the photo before meeting Harry's eyes, "she was our daughter."

Harry thought it would be a bit rude to say he guessed as much but James continued before he could say anything.

"She died two years ago. There was an attack at Hogwarts and-"

James suddenly stopped like he was choking on the words. Lily abruptly stood and walked out of the room without a second glance. Sirius was looking at James with such sadness and sympathy. Harry knew that no one would ever question Sirius' loyalties like they did in his world.

Harry felt terrible for dredging up such painful memories but his curiosity was burning and he felt an odd sense of foreboding as he turned to the one person in the room he knew he would give the answers he was searching for.

Dumbledore looked up from where his eyes were fixed on the photograph, as if sensing Harry's gaze. His eyes, Harry could see, were filled with not just sorrow and pity but such guilt and self loathing. He suddenly pictured the other professor's eyes at Kings Cross silently begging for understanding and forgiveness.

"It was my fault."

James opened his mouth as though to object but Dumbledore cut him off.

"No, James. It is my duty as headmaster to keep every student in Hogwarts safe, the attack on your daughter happened under my care and because of that I will never forgive myself." Dumbledore had gotten out of his chair and placed his hand on James shoulder as if he was offering comfort(,) but Harry suspected it was Dumbledore that needed the contact.

"Was it the death eaters?" Harry's soft voice filled the room, as Dumbledore returned to his seat.

"No, it wasn't an attack from the outside," Harry's skin prickled at the headmasters tone. "It was old magic, something I've seen only once before and I thought would never return. A monster hidden within the castle was unleashed and the victim-"

Dumbledore didn't have to go on, for Harry understood. _It seems as if some things are the same after all._

"But how is the school still open?" Harry wondered out loud.

All of a sudden three pairs of eyes were fixed on Harry but he felt like they were seeing someone else in his place.

"Because my dear boy, Harry stopped it. He risked his life to save the school but, unfortunately, he couldn't save us all."

* * *

James paused at his bedroom door, rubbing his eyes before scratching his hair. He sighed, tired, then reached out to open the door.

Lily was sitting on the bed with her back to the door, her red hair tied in a braid. James knew silent tears would be leaking down her face, and his own eyes burned at the thought.

"What did you tell him?"

It was Lily who interrupted the silence this time as James sat down on the bed and untied his shoes. "We told him the truth; that there was an attack within Hogwarts, his sister was in danger and Harry tried to save her but was too late."

Lily crawled across the bed and placed her chin on James's shoulder; he could smell her strawberry shampoo and closed his eyes as she placed feather light kisses on the side of his face. He could feel her tears mix with his own, he turned to meet her lips with his but Lily's soft voice stopped him.

"Did he tell you anything else, about himself or his world?"

Lily grabbed James wand from his robe and conjured a cloth to wipe their eyes.

"Not really, I think he's pretty good at avoiding unwanted topics."

"Unwanted topics," Lily repeated with a frown. James got up and grabbed his sleepwear from a chest of drawers.

"He left us with more questions than answers, I can tell you that. After we talked about _her_, he said he was exhausted and just went to bed. Dumbledore didn't even get to ask him anything else."

"Well there's still plenty of time. I'm just glad he opened up to us at least this much." James nodded whilst unbuttoning his shirt. "Don't you want to have a shower?" Lily wrinkled her nose.

James smirked and picked his wand off the bed, he then waved it across his body and muttered a cleaning charm. "Too tired, this will do till morning."

Lily rolled her eyes in exasperation but smiled as he climbed into bed with her.

"You know what bugs me the most about what Harry said?" James said, taking off his glasses and placing them on the bedside table.

"Who was the dark wizard that killed his parents?" Lily guessed.

"No," James lay on his side, draping his arm around Lily in a long practiced movement, "Harry said they were in hiding because a dark wizard was after _him._ But Lily, why would the 'the evilest wizard in modern times' be after a one year old boy?"

Lily however was stuck on another confusing observation. If both of Harry's parents died in that house, how did he survive?

* * *

It was a weird thought but after only being in this world for a couple of days, Harry was already getting used to it. He had woken up around midday; after being up half the night he needed a good sleep. After that duel with Sirius and then staying up talking about his life to the Potters, Sirius and Dumbledore, he felt exhausted and fell straight to sleep as soon as his head touched the pillow.

Harry wasn't sure how to feel about last night's events. Though he hadn't revealed anything too damaging he had let a few things slip. They would all get over their shock soon and he won't be able to use it to distract them a second time. He had deliberately left many things out not just because he didn't really want to talk about them but he also didn't know many things about this world or his situation in general. What if it was like time travel and if he said something wrong it would mess up their entire future? Or any chance he had of getting back.

Harry wished Hermione and Ron were here, more for the comfort than anything else. Harry had thought about approaching Hermione but didn't know if they were on friendly terms in this world, or even if they knew each other at all.

He let out a sigh as he grabbed a glass of water from the kitchen and went outside. He didn't even know where to start with this whole Voldemort/Tom Riddle thing. He was going to ask Dumbledore last night but he knew if he mentioned him while talking about his life the old man would guess straight away. Besides, knowledge is power and he needed to know more about this world before he let them in on anything more.

Harry gazed longingly at the clouds. He wanted nothing more than to grab his Firebolt and take it for a spin but Lily had confiscated it after everyone had left the party. She told him he could have it back when he would promise not to 'pull a stunt like that ever again'. Harry wasn't stupid enough to fall for that one and wasn't going to make any type of promises involving brooms with a highly skilled witch around.

He thought of just taking it out anyway but he had no idea where Lily was keeping it. He couldn't even ask as she had left a note saying that both she and James had gone to work and wouldn't be back till the afternoon.

Harry knew he would have to apologize for asking about _his_ sister as soon as she came home; he didn't want things to be awkward between them all and he really didn't mean to upset.

Though, there was something off about their story. He wanted to know how exactly _he_ stopped the basilisk, who set it free and if anyone else was hurt.

Harry gazed at the sun, partially hidden behind puffy white clouds. For the first time since he arrived, Harry really thought about this universe's Harry being in his own world. He wondered how he was doing with all the attention and if he was pretending that he was that world's Harry and nothing was wrong.

_Poor guy, being me is certainly not easy._

With one last look at the sun Harry made his way inside. He needed some answers and knew one person that would know things his headmaster or even his parents wouldn't know.

It was time for another trip to The Burrow.

* * *

James Potter had his feet on the desk while he twirled his wand in the direction of the picture he had been staring at for the past twenty minutes. James looked around and saw that no one was paying him any attention and with a flick of his wand he had changed the sky blue uniforms of the Tutshill Tornados to a nicer navy blue.

_Much better_, he thought as he looked at his watch again. It was a quarter past one and James was tired. He hadn't gotten much sleep last night and he knew that Lily hadn't either. He was supposed to be finalizing the details on a game between the Holyhead Harpies and Kenmare Kestrels but his eyes kept slowly dropping. He will have to cancel his plans with Sirius; he didn't even think he could make it past the hour. Better send him a memo. James searched for some paper and quills before deciding that he should just pop over and visit him in person. It was not like he was getting much progress done here.

He got up and walked towards the lift at the end of the room which had just opened to let someone out. James couldn't help but smirk as the doors closed but not before he heard Madam Chang's piercing voice fill the room, "I know this was you James Potter! No one else supports Puddlemere United!"

Someone started chuckling to James' left, "you would think she would have put a few wards on that poster to prevent you from doing that every time she leaves her office."

James turned to Tonks with a wink, "oh she does, once she actually got one of those warding wizards to set up all these elaborate protection spells. Of course I couldn't leave my poor fellow wizards and witches to be subjected to such a horrible sight so I stayed at work a little bit longer than usual. Long story short I have photos of her reaction when she saw her precious poster the next morning on my desk if you want a look."

Tonks was still laughing as the lift door opened and a sweet voice rang out, "Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

Before James could step out someone had blocked his path trying to get into the elevator. James had to tilt his head a bit to look at who he had almost bumped into and realised it was Tom Riddle. The man looked at him apologetically; despite the fact that James thought he might have seen a flash of annoyance in his dark eyes. James nodded his head in acknowledgement before stepping out onto level two.

James made his way through the maze of cubicles to Sirius's office. Even though Frank Longbottom was the head of the Auror department, Sirius had been there for a while and was considered to be the best dueller. This meant that Sirius would take over Frank's duties when he was away or sick and therefore had the office to himself.

James knocked on the door lightly and stepped in. Sirius was at the desk using his wand to levitate a quill above his head with a frown on his face.

"Good to see you're hard at work Padfoot," James said sitting in an empty seat across from him.

Sirius was still staring at the quill so James reached out and grabbed it, waving it in his face.

"Hello, anyone home?"

"What do you want James?" Sirius said finally looking at him.

"Sorry is this a bad time?" James asked sarcastically, a bit hurt by the cool greeting.

Sirius shook his head, "just got a lot on my plate James, you know. Franks gone to Germany for a few days for that conference about these recent dark magic attacks and he took a few aurors with him. I'm kind of worried that there will be another attack before he gets back."

James felt bad for his oldest friend as he could tell the responsibility was getting to him. He felt kind of bad for ditching him tonight.

"You've done this a hundred times before, what makes this time so different?"

Sirius frowned again, "nothing, I'm just being paranoid."

James was about to ask him to elaborate but Sirius began talking again.

"You could have just sent a memo you know," he said with a tired smile and pointed to a piece of paper on his desk that was addressed to him.

"Yeah I know I just wanted to ask you something in person."

"I'm all ears."

"It's about Harry."

Sirius appeared uncomfortable for a second before he tried to look indifferent. "What about him?"

James sighed. "I know you were looking forward to spending these two weeks with Harry and I know our Harry had been looking forward to it all summer but could you maybe go a little easier on this one? You heard him last night; imagine what it would be like to wake up in a whole other world to find that your godfather hates you."

"I don't hate him," Sirius interrupted.

"Ok, I'm just saying try to be a bit more welcoming tomorrow. They are still the same person, kind of."

"What am I supposed to say to him?" Sirius snapped, "So play much quidditch? Do you have a girlfriend? What house were you sorted into? Oh and how did that guy who murdered your parents die because I don't think you mentioned it last night?"

James rolled his eyes, "you don't think it's hard for me and Lily, Padfoot? Lily was crying all night because of what happened to Harry and imagining our own Harry in that world he described. We are worried sick but we have to get through it for their sakes okay?"

Sirius looked guilty and nodded, "you're right of course. I'll try to treat him like I usually do. Well, I think it's time for lunch. Want to go to that muggle Italian place again?"

James nodded and got up leading Sirius out the door.

"Oh I saw Riddle here before, did you speak to him?"

Sirius glanced at James and replied nonchalantly, "yeah he was actually here to visit Frank but I told him that he is out of the country for a few days and that it was just me and a bunch of aurors in the department at the moment. Then he just thanked me for my time and left."

James nodded but wasn't really listening; his head already filled with thoughts of what he was going to order for lunch.

* * *

Harry was in Ron's bedroom. It was exactly the same as the one in his world, right down the identical Chudley Cannons posters and the tank housing a giant frog. Ron was currently spread out on his bed throwing an old Quaffle towards the ceiling and catching it while he spoke.

"So you see I said to Neville, look the bet was that _I _would beat Harry but since it was Sirius that lost the duel not _me_I don't have to give you the money. Neville then says, 'but you said you would win against Harry today and if Sirius did win the fight you would make me give you the money anyway.' Which of course if completely untrue so I say to Neville-"

The door opened with a bang and Ron turned his head towards the sound, forgetting the Quaffle that was still in the air, until it hit him square in the face.

Harry couldn't help laughing at Ron as he swore and shouted at Ginny to leave them alone. She turned to Harry and grinned, "You wouldn't believe how many times he's done that."

Harry laughed again as Ron grabbed his wand and sent a hex in her direction but was a second too late as a trail a red hair disappeared through the doorway.

"Sisters," he muttered but then he seemed to wince and look in Harry's direction before he cleared his expression, but Harry quickly took the opening.

"I know about my sister, I mean _your_ Harry's sister."

"Please never say _your_ Harry again," Ron started tossing the quaffle again, like he was trying to avoid looking at him.

Harry rolled his eyes but continued.

"The Potters explained what happened and Dumbledore too. They told me about," Harry paused not sure what he should mention first, "How Harry tried to save her."

Ron nodded reluctantly and sat up.

"He always did have a saving people thing." Harry flinched but Ron didn't notice and he kept talking, "We were fifth years and she, _Rose_, was in second. I don't know if this happened in your world but the Chamber of Secrets were opened. Know what that is?"

Harry shrugged, "yeah, I've heard about it. Heard it was a legend-"

"It's not just a legend, it's real. I've seen it," Ron interrupted before Harry could continue, but Harry wasn't about to stop him. "A monster was unleashed into the school and it was attacking all these muggleborns but no one had been killed yet. Then the heir of Slytherin, who was supposed to be able to control it, left a message on the wall. 'Her skeleton will lie in the chamber forever' it said. When Harry realized it was Rose who was taken he went after her."

Ron was twirling the quaffle in his hands and gazing out of the window, lost in his memories.

Harry however was confused, "How did he find out where the Chamber was?"

"Huh?" Ron seemed stumped for a moment before gathering himself. "Oh, we had been researching it for ages, Harry was always fascinated by weird history like that, and he found out something from someone and everything kind of clicked."

"So he found the chamber and killed the monster?"

Harry knew he sounded a little skeptical but how could this Harry get through to the chamber without speaking parseltongue? Unless he did what Ron did during the battle of Hogwarts and just made some hissing sounds till it opened. Harry wanted to question Ron more, but he wasn't sure if it was his right to ask and he needed someone in this world he could trust, someone who knew Harry better than anyone. If he was going to pretend to be this world's Harry he needed the help of his best friend.

"Looking forward to tomorrow?"

Ron's abrupt subject change interrupted Harry's musings.

_Tomorrow? Oh, the internship, almost forgot._

"Not really." Harry wasn't looking forward to visiting the ministry at all, especially since he had high chances of running into a certain Slytherin.

"Right," Ron replied awkwardly. "Still you get to work with Sirius and I mean everyone wants to get the auror job. Harry, I mean the other one, has been bragging about it to anyone who would listen so you might want to be more enthusiastic when asked about it."

Harry nodded gratefully, "actually I was going to ask you more about this Harry because I don't want to get anything wrong or make people suspicious)."

Ron agreed enthusiastically and the proceeded to give him a rundown of his character. Harry charmed a quill to write everything down so he could study it later.

"... Harry is actually quite smart, passed all his O.W.L.s, he's really good at DADA but I don't think that will be a problem for you. I think he is doing all the standard N.E.W.T classes, mostly Auror required stuff plus History of Magic. Oh he is the Gryffindor Quidditch captain, plays chaser but he also plays seeker when no one else can. Um what else ..."

Harry was relieved to hear he had mostly the same classes in case he wasn't back in his universe before school started.

Ron scratched his head, "…you like treacle tarts."

"Yeah I know I do but what about people, have I got any enemies?"

Ron laughed, "Enemies? Well you hate Snape but I mean doesn't everyone?"

Harry inwardly berated himself; of course I don't have enemies in this world.

"Oh you know who I forgot, Draco Malfoy. Yeah, you guys hate each other. Slimy Slytherin he is," Ron sneered.

This drew Harry's curiosity, "why don't we get along?"

"Well you guys were never really friends because of the whole Gryffindor/Slytherin rivalry but things kind of escalated when you went out with his ex like a week after she dumped him." Ron smirked as he said the last bit; Harry however was feeling a little differently.

"I went out with Pansy Parkinson?" Harry couldn't help the disgust creep into his voice as he shouted at Ron in surprise.

Ron however just looked at Harry for a few seconds before he burst out laughing and didn't stop till he fell on the floor. He tried speaking a couple of times but couldn't say anything beyond her name before evolving into fits of laughter again. Harry still looked on in horror silently praying that they weren't still going out. He was trying to live life as close to this Harry's as possible but he was _not_ going out with a girl that would readily hand him over to Voldemort.

"I can't believe you said that," Ron finally managed.

"Well who was she then?"

"Eh this girl from Slytherin, Daphne Greengrass," Ron explained with a bit of admiration.

"Oh, are we still going out?" Harry asked curiously.

"Nah this all happened in fifth year and you and Draco have been fighting ever since. It also doesn't help that he is the captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team but I mean it's not too bad. Everyone always looks forward to the matches because they are always pretty violent."

_Well,_ Harry thought, _I am kind of glad to be on familiar ground in at least one area._ "Does his dad still work at the ministry?"

Ron nodded then elaborated, "Yeah he's pretty high up. Not sure what department he is in but I know he's been the school governor for a while now, joined the board of governors before Draco was even born, I heard. Why the interest?"

"Um just wanted to know a bit about his history just in case I saw him tomorrow, that's all," Harry explained uneasily.

"Well you will definitely see him tomorrow. Seventh years are always assigned a 'supervisor' to make sure we actually do some work and Malfoy always takes charge of those who go to the Ministry."

"I can't wait," Harry replied sarcastically.

"Perfect, that's exactly what Harry would have said."

Harry rolled his eyes again and smiled at Ron who was once again sprawled on his bed, tossing the quaffle in the air.

"Come on, if I'm going to be impersonating someone and working in the _Auror_ department I'm going to have to know a little bit more about _your_ Harry."

Suddenly, Ron's bedroom door opened with a bang and for the second time that day Ron flinched at the intrusion, the quaffle smacking his face once more.

Harry's laughter could be heard all the way down in the kitchen.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Ministry of Pandemonium

* * *

They were going to be late. Well, Harry thought, James was going to make them late. Harry was on time. Of course_,_ Harry didn't really have to wait for him but he wanted to arrive at the ministry with James. He knew he shouldn't be getting too close but he couldn't help it_, _all his life he wanted the chance to be someone normal and here was the perfect opportunity right in front of him.

"I said_ '_I'm coming!_'_ Has anyone seen that piece of paper I had in my hand yesterday?" James yelled from the top of the stairs, dashing in and out of his study and the bedroom.

Lily rolled her eyes at Harry as she used her wand to clean, dry and put away the breakfast dishes. Harry thought she looked quite muggle-like in a blouse and pencil skirt. However, at that moment she picked up a dark wizarding robe from the coat hanger and shrugged it on.

"I don't think I asked you what you did for a living," Harry stated curiously as he drank the last bit of his remaining morning tea and levitated it into the sink.

Lily looked over at him as she pulled out the rest of her hair that was trapped under her robe_._ "Oh nothing interesting, I work in the ministry like James. I did intern at Hogwarts for a while but it just wasn't right timing_. _ Harry would of course hate to have his mother as a teacher." Her smile became a little strained but she changed her expression into something more affectionate. "You might want to appear more excited you know_; _Harry hasn't stopped talking about this internship for months."

"Yeah _, _Ron said pretty much the same thing_._" Harry schooled his expression to something more cheery.

Lily outright laughed. "Maybe something a little more natural, you look like someone just hit you with a cheering charm."

"Great idea."

Lily laughed again, "Come on it won't be that bad, you'll be with Sirius and to be honest I don't think he really does much in his office anyway."

Harry didn't really know why he was complaining so much. He would have once given anything to spend two week with Sirius, granted it wasn't really him.

"Found it! Ready everyone?" James finally joined them by the fireplace_;_ his hair was all over the place and his glasses weren't sitting straight, but otherwise he looked like an ordinary ministry employee with his outer cloak displaying his department.

Lily adjusted his tie and then turned to Harry and flattened his collar, "Now did you remember to bring some sickles for lunch?"

Harry was taken aback as Lily looked up at him like she was sending him off to his first day of school. He nodded uncomfortably as James approached the fireplace and with a quick kiss on Lily's cheek and a _'_see you soon_,'_ he was gone.

A memory however was swimming beneath Harry's eyes, of his actual first day to school so many years ago. He had wore a huge shirt and a second-hand pair of pants, with sneakers that had seen better days and glasses that never really fit on his nose. However, it was the happiest he could remember being. He had been hopeful and even though his aunt and uncle had made a huge fuss over Dudley and didn't even say goodbye to him he was still grateful to be somewhere different. Lily motioned for Harry to hop into the fireplace next, pulling him into the present. Harry felt a rush of self pity at that moment and a little bit of resentment, directed at who Harry didn't really know.

In all the times Harry had been to the ministry_,_ he had never remembered it being this crowded. The atrium was packed. James had to place a hand on Harry's shoulder so they wouldn't lose each other. It looked exactly like it did the first time Harry had visited it in his world. The ceiling was high and the floor was still the same dark polished wood and, Harry wasn't sure if he was happy or not to see, the Fountain of Magical Brethren. He hadn't seen it intact since his hearing at the beginning of fifth year, before Dumbledore destroyed it. Harry smirked to himself as James led him past the gold statues. He was pretty sure Dumbledore secretly enjoyed demolishing the statue even as he was fighting for his life against Voldemort.

"Never liked those statues to be honest," James said to Harry's ear as they made their way to a set of golden gates. "You're going to have to go through the visitor's entrance today_,_ but you should be allowed to go through the staff one next time."

The guard seemed to recognise James and waved him on with a smile. Harry reluctantly handed the wizard his wand. As the security guard placed it on the brass scale he scanned Harry with a golden stick that he recognised as a Probity Probe. A slip of parchment came out of the machine and the wizard said, "11 inches, holly, phoenix feather core, been in use for six years."

Harry nodded and held out his hand for his wand. The wizard looked up at him as if memorising his face_,_ then gave it back and motioned for the person behind to step up. Harry walked up to the elevators to find James and Sirius in a hushed discussion. Sirius looked up as Harry approached and to his surprise gave a genuine smile in his direction before giving James one last look and pushed him into the nearest elevator.

"He'll be fine Prongs; I'm looking out for him after all."

It looked like James was going to give a sarcastic remark but the elevator doors shut before he could open his mouth. Sirius turned back to Harry with a smirk.

"Come on, we are _so_ late. The meeting might have started without us," Sirius said_._ He hurried for an elevator that just let out a witch with a huge stack of papers floating in front of her. "Can you hold that door," he said while reaching for it himself. Harry quickly jumped in before it closed and almost bumped into someone's chest. He looked up as the doors closed and opened his mouth to apologise_,_ when he noticed exactly who he almost bumped into.

Harry felt his heart beat increase and his breathing become shallow. He felt Sirius tug his arm so he wasn't so close to the other man. He could tell Sirius was giving him a weird look but he couldn't move, couldn't _think _besides this one shocking thought.

He was riding in an elevator with Lord Voldemort.

Harry shook his head to clear it and tried to keep the barely disguised hatred from reaching his eyes_,_ but from Riddle's slightly raised eyebrows he figured he wasn't doing a very good job.

Sirius cleared his throat, "Mr. Riddle I believe you've met James Potter's son, Harry." Sirius nudged Harry as he said the last part.

With quite a bit of effort_,_ Harry managed to clear his face, aiming to reach politeness but stopping just short of indifference. Riddle however looked perfectly civil and even had a bit of a smile, which disturbed Harry more than if he had a mouth full of sharp teeth and glowing red eyes. In fact Riddle did look so very _normal_.

"Yes, I believe we had been introduced at Mr. Potter's promotion a few years ago. I presume you are here for the seventh year internship?" His voice came out quieter than Harry had expected, and lower.

Harry nodded and he knew Riddle was silently asking where exactly in the ministry he was working. He looked up into Riddles dark eyes and saw a spark of curiosity and a deep intelligence. Harry was disturbed and kind of annoyed to note that he didn't look evil or dark. He had thought maybe, just maybe, if he could look into Riddle_'_s eyes he would be able to tell if he was Voldemort in this world too. Now, all that he was sure of was that his prolonged silence and weird staring might be mistaken for awe and respect which almost made him smile.

"Yes_,_ Harry is going to be working as an Auror with me_._" Sirius it seemed, did not like prolonged silences, especially with someone dubbed the next Minister for Magic.

Riddle nodded but didn't seem surprised. He reached into his cloak and Harry reacted in an instant, slightly flicking his wrist and immediately his faithful holly wand was in his right hand. Sirius didn't seem to notice but Riddles eyes had widened ever so slightly and held a flicker of amusement. He drew out his hand with deliberate slowness and pulled out...a pocket watch.

He looked directly into Harry's eyes as the elevator opened with a ping_._

"You better run along now, you don't want to be left behind."

* * *

"Honestly mate_,_ I know you don't take this that seriously but being half an hour late on your first day isn't very good. Even I turned up early," Ron whispered into Harry's ear as Lucius Malfoy began speaking again.

They had arrived on what seemed to be level two of the ministry and Sirius had directed him to a room with a gold number seven on it and told him they would see each other later on. Harry had cautiously opened the door to find a small group of seventh years staring at him and Lucius Malfoy himself at the front of the room. Malfoy looked like he was considering cursing him for interrupting his speech. Ron had motioned for him to take the spare seat next to him which he quickly slid into with a grateful smile and an apologetic shrug in Malfoy's direction.

"Hey it was James's fault not mine, _I_ was ready ages ago. For the record I really don't believe you would ever turn up early for work," Harry whispered back. Someone was making shushing noises behind him so Harry turned around to see who it was.

Well, it was nice to see Hermione wasn't that different in this world too.

She seemed exactly the same, though a bit younger and her hair was a little neater. Harry guessed she wanted to make a good impression on her first day as she was completely ignoring Harry and was listening to Malfoy with rapt attention. Harry also noted with amusement that she had a quill and parchment out, spelled to take notes on probably anything that was said.

She finally looked at Harry and gestured with her hands to turn back around. He couldn't help but smile at her before turning back to face the room.

"Now that we are _all _here," at this a few eyes turned to Harry while he tried not to notice, "here are your schedules for the next two weeks, some papers for your guardians to sign, a release form in case of accidents and of course your attendance slip which must be marked by your superior in your field of work _every day. _Malfoy levitated the piles of paper around the room and then looked at his watch. "Well since we are already behind schedule_,_ I think we will have to go right on to level one."

Everyone seemed happy about this as Mr Malfoy opened the door and led everyone to the elevators. Harry finally got a decent look at who exactly was going to be at the ministry with him; at the front of the group stood Padma Patil and Lisa Turpin, with Hermione close behind. Terry Boot was talking with Theodore Nott and then there was Ron and Neville arguing about something. Trailing behind Harry was Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini. Harry wondered where everyone else would be working; Diagon alley and Hogsmeade would be most likely.

"Keep up everyone this isn't a school field trip, this is work experience so I expect everyone to behave professionally and not get lost like little children."

They weren't all going to fit in one lift so Malfoy ushered the first few people in and told the rest that he would meet them on level one. That left Harry, Ron, Neville, Draco and Blaise to wait for the next elevator. They all looked at each other.

"Well Potter I guess having that dog for a godfather has finally become useful," Malfoy broke the silence with a sneer.

Harry bristled as Ron took a step forward, "and I see your Daddy has too, now you can follow in his footsteps and lick Riddle_'_s boots all day as well."

Neville snickered as Malfoy started to turn red. Just then_,_ an elevator arrived and they all got in reluctantly but had to behave as there were others in the lift already.

Suddenly Harry heard a voice in his ear, it was in normal volume but no one else seemed to hear it. Ron was next to Harry and he had his wand subtly pointed at him while covering his mouth with his hand.

"Calm down. It's just a Goss charm. Fred and George invented it for when you want to talk to someone without being overheard."

Harry was impressed_; _he wondered why they hadn't thought about it in his world, but maybe they just hadn't had the time.

"Anyway_,_ just wanted to say we have to get Malfoy back for that comment, it was totally out of order."

Harry of course could not reply so he just shrugged lightly. He had heard a lot worse from his rival over the years. Harry jerked slightly as the elevator stopped to let a wizard out, but before they could start descending, two witches entered and pressed the button for level five.

The elevator finally arrived at Level One and they all hopped out. The group was standing in the distance where Lucius Malfoy was talking with Minister Fudge.

"There they are, picked the slowest elevator by the looks of it."

They were led into a large room overlooking the atrium; it had a glass wall so you could see everything and had several lounge chairs and small table filled with drinks and food. The Minister took a cup and faced the crowd.

"Good morning children, it's lovely to see some familiar faces this year. It's a bit of a ritual to have you kids up to my office for tea at the start, though we do of course have that party as well at the end of the two weeks," Fudge looked pretty happy to be with them which was weird Harry thought_. M_aybe he had nothing better to do.

"I won't keep you long; I just like to see who will be our future ministry workers. So have some tea and biscuits, work hard and most of all_,_ enjoy yourself."

A witch walked in to talk to Fudge the minute he stopped talking and after giving everyone a stern look_._ Malfoy joined their discussion.

Everyone helped themselves to the food and spread out around the room. Harry grabbed a treacle tart and stood near the glass.

"Hey Potter! I heard you won some epic duel the other day_._" Terry Boot approached him with Nott and Lisa Turpin following_._ They both nodded as Terry added_,_ "I heard it was against Sirius Black."

"Please, I bet Black was just going easy on him," Malfoy interrupted with an exaggerated eye_-_roll.

"I heard it went on all night. Is that true?" Lisa Turpin asked Harry as she grabbed the tea cup Padma handed to her.

"No it didn't. I was there and trust me Malfoy, and Black was definitely _not_ going easy on him_,_" Padma said with a bit of admiration.

Everyone was looking at Harry by this point and he just shrugged, "It was just supposed to be a harmless duel between friends." He directed the last bit towards Ron as he walked up with a handful of sweets.

"What am I missing?" He said while taking a large bite of a scone.

"A brain," Malfoy said with a smirk.

"_Oh_ good one."

"Don't start you two," Padma said with a surprising amount of authority, "it's too early for your obvious sexual tension."

Ron and Malfoy looked at her with disgust.

"Well I would like to hear more about this so called 'epic duel'," Nott said before they could start again.

Everyone's attention was on Harry again. He was about to reply when Tom Riddle walked through the door. He greeted Malfoy Senior and the Minister with a smile and joined their conversation easily. The sight of him was enough to make Harry pause for a second too long. Some people turned to see what had caught his attention.

Lisa Turpin giggled and nudged Padma. She caught sight of Riddle and blushed.

"What's up with that? You guys know he is like seventy years old right?" Neville said in exasperation.

"You would never guess though," Padma said with a sheepish grin, "he hasn't aged much in his life and well, look at him."

Harry was looking. He could see what Padma meant. Riddle had a certain impression about him, like he could be anywhere between 30 to 50 years old. His smooth skin and thick dark brown hair made him appear younger but his air of authority and confidence made him seem much older. He was taller than the other adults and, Harry grudgingly admitted, very handsome.

All the guys were giving the same expression of annoyance, except Harry who just gazed blankly. Hermione seemed to be the only person not interested in this discussion in the slightest, sitting on one of the lounge chairs with a small book in her hands.

"I still can't believe you get to follow him around all day Malfoy," Lisa said with visible jealousy.

"I can_,_" Ron said rolling his eyes and chewing on a cake. "His father is like his best friend."

"No he isn't Weasley and can you close your mouth for once, I just had breakfast."

Ron responded by opening his mouth wider and chewing loudly. Some of it fell on the ground and on Harry.

"Lovely, thanks Ron. I always love it when you spit all over me," Harry said with disgust.

Malfoy looked delighted at the opening that comment gave him but Padma was quick to change the subject. "I personally think he is going to be a fantastic Minister for Magic."

"Yeah but he hasn't been at the Ministry for as long as the others have," Terry added.

"But he does seem like the leader we need right now," Padma said. "Don't you agree Lisa?"

Lisa nodded her head and expanded, "Yes with all those awful attacks going on at the moment_, _something has to be done. My mother was in Hogsmeade when the latest attack occurred and she said those Death Eaters were horrible. Not really killing anyone but they were quite scary and did a bit of damage."

"I think they are just getting started. First they damage some property, accidently harm a few people but before you know it they are killing muggles and soon wizards until they get what they want," it looked like they had broached a topic of interest for Hermione.

Everyone looked uncomfortable before Neville spoke up, "or until someone stops them and they will be. Stopped that is."

Hermione didn't look convinced but she did soften when she looked at Neville. Harry noticed Riddle was looking at Hermione with a bit of interest. Harry wished he could read minds. Well, read them from a distance without being detected.

It seemed like the adults had finished talking and Riddle was approaching their group. He walked like a king, as if he could command a room by simply being there and Harry realised he kind of did.

He approached Hermione and gave a charming smile. Their conversation was too low for Harry to hear and it seemed Ron was trying to get his attention. The boys had begun talking about the weekend Quidditch match and Harry made an effort to join in, though he had no idea who had won or even played.

Harry was grabbing his third treacle tart when Riddle approached him. It turned out he wasn't just interested in Hermione. Riddle made an effort to talk to all of the seventh years, but most of the time it was in a group of two or three. Hermione and Zabini were the only two he had singled out, besides Harry. Other wizards and witches had shown up, most of them greeting their own intern. Sirius was there to pick Neville and him up, and he recognised Barty Crouch Senior and his dad in the crowd too.

"I never really did enjoy sweets all that much," Riddle said as he looked over the few remaining cakes and biscuits.

"That doesn't surprise me," Harry muttered.

"Sorry?" Riddle said with a slight mocking tone.

"Hmm? Oh nothing," Harry said with unease and occupied himself by eating the food in his hand and glancing at his watch.

"I'm sure you were very pleased when you learned you would be working with your godfather," Riddle said while looking in said godfather's direction.

"Of course_._ I've always wanted to become an auror."

"Really? Black _is_ one of the few capable wizards in that department; shame he was rejected for the head office job," Riddle had turned back to Harry at this point as if gauging his reaction. Harry however just shrugged. He wasn't sure what Sirius's history was in this world but it seemed he had done something to prevent a possible promotion.

"What is it about becoming an auror that interests you so?"

Harry again was stumped for a moment. They were ordinary questions and he had a right to ask them but it was his interested manner that gave Harry pause. It felt like any answer he gave would be analysed until Riddle knew exactly what to make of his character.

"Well, I guess it's the helping out for the greater good, catching dark wizards and all that," Harry was careful not to give too much away but it seemed he had said exactly what Riddle wanted.

"I noticed you said 'dark wizards' instead of just bad or evil. Is it the dark magic that you reject personally or is it just what you have grown up believing?" Riddle wore a small smile on his face like he was enjoying toying with Harry and that what led Harry to smirk back.

"No I don't hate dark wizards but if they behave like these, what's the name again ... it's something stupidly cliché like Slytherin rules or death eaters or we heart murder," Harry waved his hand around signifying it's insignificance, "well they aren't showing dark magic in a very favourable light_,_ and soon many people will publicly denounce it because of all the bad press. _I_ would get a likable, intelligent representative like um let's say _you_ and work behind the scenes to introduce their aims of an 'equal society' in a more subtle and I guess simpler way."

Riddle stared at Harry impassively throughout his small speech, with only a twitch of his fingers betraying his thoughts at the mention of himself. Harry knew he shouldn't have said that so boldly_, _but he was a Gryffindor and he was never really good at concealing his intentions or thoughts.

"Yes," Riddle finally broke the silence, "I would do the exact same thing. Although a huge battle against light and dark magic at the end of some year_-_long war would be pretty interesting_._ I wonder who would win."

At last_,_ Harry could see Voldemort within Riddle. It wasn't that obvious and it wasn't his words that made Harry recognise it; it was the way he looked at Harry with that spark of challenge and power in his eyes.

"Who knows, maybe the dark side would be so overwhelmed that their leader would just end up killing himself." Harry finished with maybe a bit too much smugness.

"Or maybe the dark would be more humane and the light would use betrayal and murder to try to win," Tom stated with amusement.

"Or the dark army could end up being defeated by children."

"Or the light could put all their trust into one wizard who turns out to have been dark all along."

Harry narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth to continue when Malfoy interrupted them, "Sorry to disturb you Mr_._ Riddle but Potter needs to return with Mr_._ Black back down to level two."

It had seemed while they were talking everyone had left with their mentors and only Sirius, Neville, Draco, Mr_._ Malfoy, Riddle and he were left in the room. Riddle looked around the room and then nodded to Malfoy before he turned back to Harry.

"Then we will have to continue this discussion at a later date Mr_._ Potter_._ I hope to see you at my campaign lunch on Thursday."

Harry stared at the man who had killed him twice in his lifetime.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, Senior Undersecretary."

* * *

"Keep an eye on that one Lucius," Tom Riddle said as Malfoy entered his office an hour later.

Lucius raised his eyebrows, "I assume you mean Potter? You seemed quite absorbed in your conversation. I thought you dismissed him as a slightly smarter, if not the same maturity level, version of his father."

Riddle looked up from the letter he had just finished writing. He tapped his hand under his chin.

"There's something different about him. I think it's his eyes. He looked at me today like we were equals."

"Don't all teenagers look at adults like that?"

"No, they look at me with respect, fear and jealousy. Potter looked at me today like he is my _equal."_

"What did-" Malfoy was interrupted by a knock.

They both turned to see who had just opened the door; it was Draco with a stack of black envelopes. He looked like he was trying to hide his annoyance but not really succeeding.

"Ah yes thank you Mr_._ Malfoy could you place those on that table and bring this to Madam Bones' secretary," Riddle smiled condescendingly at Draco as he grabbed the envelope and went back out the door.

"I hope you're not going to be making my son walk around the ministry handing out papers you could have just sent via interdepartmental memos," Lucius said disapprovingly, he watched the door close softly before turning to face Riddle, who had his wand aloft and a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Don't be stupid Lucius. He will also be bringing me lunch every day and checking to see if Dolores is outside my office waiting to ambush me."

Lucius rolled his eyes and sneered, "anything for you _my lord._"

* * *

"And that's it."

Sirius fell back into the chair behind his desk as Harry sat down across from him. Sirius had just given Harry a brief tour of the department and introduced him to all the people he would be in contact with. Harry had been silently noting the similarities and differences between this department and the one he was familiar with. He was happy but unsurprised to note that the only difference between them were the people.

_I guess two wars would change a person's desire to become an Auror. _

Harry felt a rush of air pass his head and before he knew it, a purple paper plane was being scrunched in his hand. He looked up to see Sirius's amused smile and raised eyebrows.

"Sorry, seeker reflexes," Harry explained.

Sirius's eyebrows grew higher as he took the offered letter from Harry's outstretched hand. As Sirius read it, Harry's eyes caught on a framed photograph sitting on the edge of Sirius' desk.

It was the marauders.

Sirius stood in the centre with his arms flung over James and Remus. Sirius and James were laughing hysterically at something James was saying, as Remus shook his head and rolled his eyes but couldn't help laughing as well. A few kids stood around watching them, some in awe, and some in jealously.

One kid in particular caught Harry's attention, a short cubby Gryffindor stood in the corner of the image, watching. Peter Pettigrew's face, however, showed no emotion at all. The blankness of his expression disturbed Harry more than he cared to admit.

"So I had a few questions."

Sirius' tucked the letter in his pocket and gave Harry a lopsided grin.

"Questions on..." Harry trailed off, curious.

Sirius grabbed a quill off his desk and waved in the air before directing it at Harry, "about you."

Harry sighed."I can't promise that I'll give you the answers you want."

Sirius' grin became wider, "Well you mentioned you played seeker, so which team?"

"Gryffindor, joined the team in my first year," Harry admitted proudly. Sirius was impressed; even James didn't join the team till his second year.

"Wow I didn't think you were even allowed to be in the team in your first year."

"Even if there was a rule I think McGonagall would have ignored it_. _She even bought the best broom on the market for me and I know _that_ was definitely against the rules. But hey_,_ I'm pretty sure she was desperate."

Sirius nodded, Gryffindor had been in quite the losing streak until Harry and Ginny had shaped them up. "I guess you were already a good flyer before you went to school," Sirius went on.

Harry had narrowed his eyes and his face was wiped of all emotion as he replied, "nah I learned for the first time with everyone else."

Sirius nodded his head like he understood and changed topics, filing that bit of information for later. "Well it's good you were in Gryffindor, you must have the same friends as our Harry."

Harry's face was still a blank mask but his eyes had become warmer, "Yeah Ron seems just about the same, though some people are a little different. I'm actually surprised I haven't met anyone I don't know or haven't heard of."

"Yeah I think Albus has a theory on that one but he wouldn't share it, something about knowing all the facts first." Sirius was leaning on the back of his chair and looking out to the magical window on his right, where bright sunlight spilled into the room and meadows of lush green grass grew. He looked towards Harry and saw the equally bright green eyes looking into space as he reflected on his words. "You mentioned that you worked in the ministry_. _What did you do?"

Harry appeared surprised by this question but answered honestly_._ "Oh I was training to become an Auror."

"But I thought you said you hadn't finished your seventh year?"

Harry scratched the back of his head, "yeah_,_ well I was allowed to be accepted due to special circumstances. They thought I was more than capable to enter training even without doing my N.E.W.T.s, though that didn't stop Hermione bugging me about it for weeks."

"Hermione?" Sirius could faintly remember their Harry mentioning her in passing but he didn't think they were that close.

"Yeah I assume she is a Gryffindor in this world too_,_ but she would probably fit in more with the Ravenclaws_._ She's the brightest witch of her age and well, she's my best friend. I would probably be dead ten times over without her." Harry ended with a shrug and a fond smile.

Sirius nodded in acknowledgment. Lily was quite brilliant, Harry was much more open when questioned casually rather than their earlier approach, though he must be careful not to push too much. "So first year of Auror training I take it," he waited for Harry to nod before continuing, "Mostly theory work if I recall correctly, absolutely hated it. Second year was my favourite; more spell work and duelling, although I'm sure you don't need much work in that compartment."

Harry shrugged, "I guess."

"You must have learned a lot of defense in you fourth year then?"

Harry seemed startled by this and just nodded, "yeah_, _how did you guess?"

Sirius looked towards the window once more, "oh you said something about starting up a defense group in your fifth year so I though you must have known more than average. Who was you defense teacher that year?"

Sirius was surprised to see Harry growing increasingly uncomfortable and didn't look at him as he replied, "Mad-Eye taught us that year."

Now Sirius was astonished_._ Mad-Eye always said he would rather work on the Knight bus than teach a bunch of kids. He guessed the other world_'_s Moody was a little different. Though it was a little hard picturing Mad-Eye writing on a blackboard or assigning homework, he would probably teach the poor kids the unforgivable curses on his first day or something. Sirius couldn't help but be glad Moody was banned from working with children in this world. After that mess with that poor intern a couple of years ago it was a miracle they were even allowed to have any more.

Before Sirius could question Harry further_,_ another memo flew into his office_; _it brushed past Harry's ear before hovering neatly in front of him. Shrugging apologetically at Harry at the interruption_,_ Sirius plucked it from the air and read quickly. Frowning at the contents, Sirius mentally went through who was on duty and who he could spare to help out his old friend. Harry sat quietly while Sirius chewed on the ends of his quill thinking. The Auror smiled suddenly and stood up. Startled, Harry did the same.

"Someone get me the Longbottom boy," Sirius shouted whilst walking around his desk. He slapped Harry on the shoulder and the smile he gave him was full of mischief, "Congratulations Auror Potter, looks like I've found your first assignment."


End file.
